New Beginning
by bibliotaku748
Summary: What will happen when 15 year old Hinamori Amu moves to Japan from America and meets popular Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Will she ever break through his mask and learn his secrets? IkutoxAmu fanfiction. My first ever so be nice please! and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first story ever to please read and review. Also, please dont be too harsh on me and right here I will aploigize for my grammer and spelling mistakes. Please review!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara sadly, so dont sue!**  
**Copyright: I don't know why anyone would want to stedal this horrible story but... the plot is mine leachers!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh I rolled over to ax murder my alarm. I seriosly hate having school on Saturday's. Since i lived in America for the first 15 years of my life I always believed that school should strickly stick to the schedule of Monday through Firday for only 7 hours a day.

"Amu wake up!" I heard my mother call me from downstairs. I groaned, since i already missed the first semester of my new school it was a good time as ever to actually show up to school. While grumbling I got ready to head to school.

On the way there I was dreading the new school year. Will they once again classify me as "cool and spicy!" because of my indifferent attitude? Will I spend the next 3 years surrounded by rummors and loneliness since no one bothered to aprroach me because of my aloof attitude? I sighed, I have to stop thinking in cirlcles since when I do it always seriosly depresses me. I put in my earbuds and started my music for my ipod and tuned out the rest of the world. Ten minutes later I bumped into someone, hard, and we both stumbled backwords causing me to scatter all my papers for my new teachers. "Shit," I mumbled and looked up... locking eyes with the most mesmorizing eyes I have ever seem in my life. I stared at him for a few seconds till I snaped out of it. "Oh sorry," I said with an apolgetic smile, " I was'nt watching where I was going." He smirked, "No problem, happens all the time."

I raised my eyebrows, "Whats that? Random strangers running into you?"

He smirked flirtatiosly, "No random strangers being shocked speechless when they see my face and it taking them a few seconds to for a coherent sentence. But I got to say you're the fastest to recover."

I gave him a LOOK, "You know what that mean dont you?'

He leaned foward, intrigued, "Hmmmmm, I think so but why don't you tell me what you think?"

"Easy, it means they reconize the trouble that comes behind that face and they are trying to contimplate the most polite way to flee your precence."

He chuckled, "Then what that say about you then, Miss. fastest-to-recover? Hmmmm?"

I flashes a quick grin at him, "Oh nothing much much. It just means I smarter than all of them"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh your funny. It looks like I'll keep you around for a while."

"How do you know I''ll want to stay with you? And more to the how do you we'll meet again?"

He started to walk away, "Oh i just know. Besides shouldnt you be headed to school be now? You dont want to miss a stimulated day filled with a great learning expierence do you?"

I checked the on my cell. "Great! I'm gong to be late!" I heard him chuckle, "Dont forgot your papers." I looked down and groaned. This was going to be a long day.

I slipped into my homeroom, late of course, and handed him the late pass form the office wordlessly. The teacher raised his eyebrows at me, "Late on the first day of school Hinamori-san is not good. Please TRY to be here on time." I did'nt reply. He sighed and turned to the class, "Class we have a new student Hinamori Amu. Please let her feel welcome." He turned to me once again, "Would you like to say something to the class?"

Not at the moment, no, but might as well get it over with. I internally rolled my eyes and glanced over at the class, "Yo," I said bluntly. For a few seconds there was a heavy silence while my classmates tryed to process what I just said. Then all at once there was a collective gasp, "Cool and Spicy!" I heard being muttered throughout the class. I put on a mask of indifference even though internally i was cringing. Why did I always have to put up a front and be a smart asss? I cursed myself. Oh well to late now since they already got the completely wrong idea in their minds. I sighed and turned back to Mr. Suit (a/n: It's Amu's nickname for the teachers since I cant think of a name for him. If you guys have any ideas please tell me!)

He studied his class rochester intently before finally looking up. "Okay Hinamori-san you can sit to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto-san please raise your hand." After a few moments a hand was lazily raised in the air and I walked toward it. When I got to the owner to the hand I recieved teh biggest shock of the day. Because Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the person I would sitting next to for the year, was the cocky guy from this morning.

**Ugh! Sorry guys I have to use Notepad and its the most impossible thing ever! Yeah and double apoligize short the short chapter. I orginally planned it to be longer but i thought this would be a great place to end it. I will try to update as soon as possible! If anyone cares... Anyway please review! (I accept annoymous reviews as well so no excuses! ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm nice I will post the new chapter now but first replying to Reviews!**  
**Cris: hehehehe, right? well do you want to do the spelling and grammer since i cant? (I have no microsoft word on my laptop for some reason) and sank you. sank you so very much. Im sending you cyber cookies along with:**  
**Cyandy for putting this story on alerts, MaddiLuvsYou and Littlewish123 for reviewing. Thanks guys! and addtional cookies for anyone who read it and will continue to read it. I litterally jumped up and down with joy when i saw that peope like this story. Anyway enough of my exitment ramblings and:**  
**Okay so on with the story!**  
**Diclaimer: Dont sue!**  
**Copyright: YOU WILL BE SUED! hehehe...**

Shocked, I stared down, or should I say at him. His face bore the same expression as mine for a split second till it relaxed into a smirk.  
"What? could'nt get enough of me this morning, so you had to follow me to school too?" he said sarcastically.

I was still speechless from the shock of seeing him here and partially because of his bold comment.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently,"Cat got your tongue?"

I narrowed me eyes at him, "And who would the cat be in this senario? You?"

He chuckled a low, deep sound. "Only if you want me to be," he said seductively.

My jaw dropped, What a Pervert! I resisted the urge to slap him in his face.

"Hinamori-san is something the matter" the suit- I mean Wakaji-sensei (I finally bothered cheecking my schedule for his name)asked. I shook my head. "Then please sit down," he said slightly annoyed and dismissably.

I walked around Ikuto to my seat and plopped down, crossing my arms."Perverted cat," I muttered under my breath.

He leaned over to me, "Am I really the perverted one here, Amu-koi? _I_ certainly did not say or imply the dirty things your thinking. So that must mean," he paused dramatically and gasped, "_you're_ the real pervert here."

I dug my heel into his foot , not so gently either and he winced, "Aw, Amu-koi you hurt me. You hurt me physically and emotionally," He grabbed my hand and put it directly over his heart, "See you're killing me." He hung his head and looked at me through his lashes, his eyes smoldering.

I could feel his heart underneath my hand beating steadily and his eyes staring into mine. I involentarely shivered and started to slowly lose myself in his eyes...

No! I snapped out of it and pushed him with all my force, with the hand he was still holding, and pulled away. Damn! How did he manage to do that to me?

For the rest of morning I glared moodily out the window thinking about how much I missed my old neighborhood and how much I wanted to punch Ikuto in the face because for the rest of class he was constently badgering me with that annoying smirk on his face.

By the time the bell rang I was mentally exhausted. In addtion to my annoyence of Ikuto the people in front and in back of me kept sneaking glances at me and whispering, rather loudly, about me. As a result I could pretty much hear everything they said and I knew taht by the end of the hour thrre would be a basket load of rumors about me floating aroung in teh grape vine with only more to come.

I sighed at least it was lunch time. I got up from my seat, retrieved my bento, and left the room to find a quiet place to rest.

I layed quietly on my back watching the clouds rolling lazily across the blue horizon, completely calm, till I heard the door open.

I sat up, alert, and heard the person walk around the bottom platform and stop. I began to relax, they probually would'nt even see see from my perch on the higher platform. Suddenly I heard a muted thud from behind me and whirled around.

"Yo," Ikuto said casually strolling toward me and not looking like he just jumped 7 feet in the air to get up here. I mean I'm pretty fit and I had to stop and catch my breath when I got up here. With every second I spend with him he is beginning to remind me more and more of a cat.

"What are you doing up here little strawberry?" he asked amusement in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at the nickname probually invented because of my hair color. It's not like I can help that it's an unuasual bublegum pink color so I find it very annoying that people, especially people like Ikuto need to make nicknames for me based on that.

Fuming I lay back down and tryed to ignore him. He sat down next to me and began to twirl my hair between his fingers. Okay ignoring him was'nt going so well. I sat up quickly and he glanced at me. He smirked slowly, "What? Am I making you nervous?"

I smacked his hand away from my hair and hissed, "Don't touch me you perverted cat."

He leaned close to me, "Again with the perveted cat Amu-koi? do you even know what a real pervert is?" he whispered in my ear.

I stood up, "Of course I do!" I stated indignant and jumped of the roof.

I winced as my feet recieved the shock from the jump and started walking away form him. Even though it gives me a headaches when I talk to him at least I can have the satisfaction of having the last word.

But of course he can't even give me that because he jumped after me and grabbed my arm. I whipped my head back at him about to yell but when I saw his face full of seriousness I paused. Taking advantage of of my moment of weakness he pulled me in and pushed me against the wall blocking any chance of my excape with his body.

His face was close to mine, too close, and he said with a low voice, "No, I don't think you do so allow me to show you." Thats when his face swooped down closing the space between us.

**Okay dear readers I will leave off on this little cliffly! Please don't kill me but this will give me motivation to write soon! Anyway please review! And thanks again for the people I mentioned above. Extra cookies! Oh yeah and tell your friends please! I need as much publicity as I can get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**I suddenly have the urge to write so here it goes (this will have less grammar and spelling mistakes probably since I finally got Word). But first reviews!**

**Cris: GET A FANFICTION ALREADY! And although that would be really funny(hacker!) I doubt it. As for the ending- I knew you where going to be like what? But don't worry I'm not evil enough to leave you with that cliffy for 2 months so here goes!**

**P.S. Cookies for my amazing readers, reviewers, people who put me on their favorites (katrina11 and sctwilightvampwolfgal), and people who put me on their story alerts(sorry I know of 2 people who did this but I accidentally erased their messages? Form my email, sorry guys!) hugs and extra cookies for y'all!**

**Disclaimer and Copyright:**

**Amu: Ew! Don't tell me that pervert kissed me!**

**Ikuto: Who you calling a pervert Amu-koi? Wanna see a real pervert?**

**Amu: Gya! Not again! (runs away)**

**Ikuto: Thanks biblioatku748 for supplying this opportunity in this story that is COMPLETELY YOURS even though you DON'T OWN Shugo Chara. And now I'm off to punish Amu-koi (runs after Amu)**

**Amu: Gya! Don't follow me! (runs faster)**

**Ikuto: Aw, don't be like that Amu-koi. (catches Amu)**

**Bibliotaku748: (looks wistfully after Ikuto and sighs "Ikuto". Runs to find a knife.) Amu is going down…..**

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt his lips on my….. head? My eyes flew open and I stared dumbfound at him. He sniggered, "What? You thought I'd actually kiss you? Maybe when you grow up little girl," then he Patted. My. Head.

That was it and I snapped. I pushed him as hard as physically possible and slapped him across his face. The sound of my hand connecting on his face echoed around us and his head snapped sideways from the force of my blow.

He slowly turned his face back around to me with a look of shock covering his face. I felt a twinge of self satisfaction but it was quickly overcome by a cold fury that was overtaking my senses.

"DO NOT MESS WITH ME. EVER!" I walked away from him and slammed the door on my way out.

I flew down 4 flights of stairs before realizing that the bell was going to ring any minute. I trudges up the stairs and uncontrollably kept remembering what just happened. My cheeks were on fire when I got to the part where he almost k-kissed me. My thoughts came to a standstill. Why did I just stutter there? I shook my head. This was not the time or the place to think about that.

Right before I opened the door to my classroom I heard a giggle. Without thinking I followed the sound around a corner and the scene I witnessed there made my blood boil.

There I saw Ikuto pressed against the wall and a girl standing up against him. But it wasn't that that infuriated me. NO what pissed me off waas the fact that they were lip-locking and Ikuto didn't seem to mind that she was, in his words, "little" since she was about my height.

I clenched my fists and by some force of nature Ikuto seemed to sense that someone was looking on at their embrace and looked up. His eyes flickered in my direction and widened when he saw that I was approximately 5 feet away from them. He tried to shove the girl away from him but his efforts were futile because by then I was already inside my next classroom.

By the sound of the final bell I couldn't wait to go home. Sadly, I couldn't since in my haste to leave the roof I forgot to get my half full bento box. I originally planed to just leave it there until I realized the tantrum my mother would throw for me being so irresponsible. So that's why I was spending my Saturday afternoon searching everywhere for that damn box since I couldn't seem to find it anywhere. I rubbed my temples. My god this is frustrating

"Looking for this?" a voice questioned from behind me.

Slowly I turned around wary that it might be Ikuto . Thankfully it wasn't. Instead it was a boy about my age wearing the school uniform rather loosely. Instead of his black jacket being zipped up to the top like Ikuto's were it was open revealing a plain white tee underneath. Not only that but instead black skinny jeans he was wearing fitting yet loose black cargo pants that made his bright reddish-bronze hair and bright green eyes stand out more.

He spook again, "Hello? Anybody in there?" he called walking towards me and knocking on my head with his fist and a grin.

I blinked. Wait did he just knock on my head? I smacked his chest playfully, "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to physically abuse a stranger?" I grinned back. Something about him made me loosen up and made it seem like I knew him forever.

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back. "So you don't want your bento?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

I immediately brightened even more. "You found it?"

He laughed. "Yeah I did. Here you go," he replied handing the box to me, "If you didn't come back to get it I would have kept it . It's cute." He winked.

I cocked my head to the side, "How did you know it was mine?" I questioned.

"I have ESPN which enabled me to see whose box it was. Plus I saw you come up here with it and it has your name on it."

"Oh," I said unintelligently. "Well how did you know who I was?"

'Oh that," He waved his hand dismissible in the air, "You're in all my morning classes."

I blushed scarlet, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognize you-" My blabbering was cut short by his laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I men it took me a year to learn the homeroom teacher's name so I wouldn't expect you to know mine."

I smiled faintly still feeling guilty that I didn't at least recognize him from this morning.

"Oh yeah, by the way my name's Kukai. Nice to meet you," He stuck his hand out.

For a second I stared blankly at his hand not use the formal introduction. Snapping out of my inward conversation I shook his hand, "Trust me I happier to have met you. This way I don't have to eat alone at lunch now," I joked. His laugh echoed around us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but… I've been busy. Anyway I originally planned for this to be a Halloween special but it seemed to late for me. Maybe next year if I'm still writing this by then. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer 39: Only ninja's can have great ideas like these.**

**Copyright 731: Only I am irresponsible enough to create a story purely on whim within a span of 5 seconds. **

**Thank you all who reviewed and put this story on favorites/alerts!**

**cris: Don't worry you'll understand it all (hopefully) in this chapter. Oh and by the way LAZY!**

**gna: Here you go hope you enjoy! ^^**

Ever since I met Kukai my school life has taken a turn for the better. Every day became tolerable and I even managed to make new friends (this was mainly because of him since he seemed to know the whole school). I began to think that this move was a good thing instead of a hellish punishment my parents decided to randomly inflict on me. The first person I met after Kukai happened to be Fujisaki Nagihiko , a friend who he mentioned to me before, who I accidentally ran into my second day there. During my lunch break I didn't feel like going to the roof and risking the chance of running into cat-boy. Call me a chicken but I don't think I could control myself if he tried to talk to me again which, thankfully, he hasn't attempted since that first day. Anyway, I was searching for a place to relax in peace when a ball hit me in the head. The next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at the sky trying to figure out what just happened. I got up quickly and brushed myself off.

"I am so sorry! That was not supposed to happen!"

I shrugged, "Oh well at least I know its not going to rain."

The owner of the voice, I presumed, seemed puzzled and confused. "Rain?"

"Yeah rain. You know water falling out of the sky? Precipitation?"

He smiled putting his long purple hair behind his ear. "Hinamori Amu I'm guessing?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah how'd you know?"

There was a pause until we both said at the same time, "Kukai."

Next was his girlfriend Mashiro Rima. Our first meeting was, I guess you can say, unusual.

About a week after meeting Nagi I was getting ready to go home when I say her waiting for me at my shoe locker. Her petite frame and blond hair made me first think that I was hallucinating. I mean I don't really see a girl who looks like an angel everyday you know? Anyway when I reached my locker I tentatively greeted her, still wary of strangers, "Hello, can I help you?"

She stared at me with her golden brown eyes attentively before she said, "you can be my friend but if you try getting to close to the cross dresser I'll get my minions to beat you to death."

I blinked, "Dutifully noted."

Although she seemed to be cold and aloof , in her own ways she was like a child. She loved comics and gags and to torture Nagi. Which, I admit, while entertaining to watch you get the idea that she is not one to cross. At first I thought that we wouldn't get close but in some strange way she became attached to me, another one of her childish traits.

However, no one can beat childish like Yuiki Yaya. When I first went to the royal garden

to meet Nagi, Rima, and Kukai she attacked me as soon as I walked through the door.

While latching on to me she squealed, "Amu-tan! Yaya wanted to meet you but Rima-chan said that Yaya couldn't until Yaya grew up and then Nagi said-" Her jubilant speech was cut short by Kukai walking in behind me. When she saw him she flew to him like she was propelled by a magnet telling him all about her day.

"Hai, hai," he said affectionately patting her head, "later ok? We don't want to freak the Joker out too much."

I raised my eyebrows, Joker? I know he wasn't talking about me. He flashed me a grin, so he was talking about me. I narrowed my eyes. He's a dead man, "So I'm the joker, huh?" I said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened realizing that I was going to be charged with murder if he didn't explain the retarded nickname in 10 seconds.

"Don't you know what the joker is?" his stupid grin plastered back on his face, "It's the trump card which is perfect for you. You stood up to me and Ikuto the first day of school. I mean you stood up to _me. _That's amazing," he gave Yaya a lollipop from his pocket, "That's it."

I waited a few seconds to see if he was serious. Realizing he was I practically shouted,

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

I was about to attack him when I felt a presence next to me. I looked down to see Rima looking up at me. "Hello Amu-chan," she greeted me in her soft voice, "Do you want me to help beat Kukai?"

I looked back to see Kukai thoroughly cowed by her words. This was going to be fun. I was about to nod when I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned to see Nagi. "Why don't you let him go Rima," he told her, "I'm pretty sure Amu doesn't want him dead, right Amu?"

I contemplated this for a second before answering, "No," I said a bit reluctantly. Rima looked a bit disappointed. I smiled softly at her reaction, she really was a little kid. "Don't worry we'll get him back," I told her.

"YAYA WANTS CAKE!"

Startled I looked at Yaya. She was pouting and looking at Kukai. "Yaya you know we have to wait until everyone gets here," he consoled her.

"But Yaya's hungry!" she complained. "Can't Yaya just eat now?"

"So what about the King? You want to eat his cake too?"

She thought about it for a second, "No," she replied looking exactly like Rima did a few seconds ago. Was it just me or was it unusual for a high school student to act like a 3-year-old? I looked at the people around me, ok so I'm not that crazy. It is unusual.

My meeting with Yaya also happened to be the day I meet Hatori Tadase (**a/n: I'm not going into their meeting because I really don't like Tadase. Sorry Tadamu lovers it's not that type of story. I'm a fan of Amuto all the way.). **He was cute in a girl-boy way and gave off the feel of a prince (which by the way was really popular in this school and I had to find that out the hard way when I was almost killed by his fans when I talked to him one day in the hall). His blond hair, ruby red eyes, and soft personality made me wonder at first why he was best friends with Kukai who was energetic, strong-willed, and had a bubbly personality. Later I found out why. One day I overheard a girl in my class call him a prince and repeated it to him after school in the royal garden. As soon as I said the word prince he went completely um, I guess you can say bipolar.

He started to laugh like a maniac and started to go on about his plans about world domination. Throughout that whole time the only thing running through my head was what the hell? This isn't a Shugo manga, no way this is real.

But trust me it was very real because when Kukai came and managed to calm him down he wouldn't look me in the eye for a week afterwards and blushed in my presence embarrassed that he went all whacko on me. **(a/n: Sorry couldn't resist. ^^)**

Weeks passed and fun times continued to occur and overall my school life was peaceful until it came time for the school festival. My class would be participating in the sports section like everyone else and would perform the play _Romeo and Juliet. _

Finally the day came where we would choose the actors from a hat. First were the minor characters (Kukai became Mercutio) then the "main stars" Romeo and Juliet. There was a pause as the teacher read the name of the slip of paper.

"And Romeo is," the teacher paused for dramatic effect, "non other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

A tense silence filled the room and everyone stared at the boy mentioned. He raised his eyebrows silently and shrugged. Most of the girls in the room, excluding me, exclaimed,

"YABUI!"

I smirked. I feel bad for the girl unlucky enough to play Juliet to his Romeo. I was just happy that I would be immediately placed into stage crew after he announced the last actor. I zoned back in to hear the unlucky girls name.

"-will be Hinamori Amu."

My jaw dropped opened. NO. FREAKIN'. WAY.

**MAWHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! And the only way you'll get me to write is to review! Sorry I wanted to include why Ikuto was so OOC in the last chapter but it got too long. Also, I realize I put ESPN in the last chapter (it's supposed to be ESP) so gomen!**

**Reason why you should review right now 58: Ikuto and Matsumoto Jun will appear shirtless wearing cat ears at your doorsteps tomorrow morning if you review. **

**P.S. If you guys don't know who Matsumoto Jun is, not only is something seriously wrong with you, you have to watch Hana Yori Dango (the drama!) or else- well lets just say that I still have that knife from the last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! How y'all doin' bras? HAHAHA! Sorry a little bit stupid(er) today than usual. Anyway here's the replies and story. Review!**

**Cris: You'll see I kid I kid! Teheeheehee! Anyway written and understandable I would too. :P**

**Disclaimer and Copyright:**

**Amu: Please. Kill me now! I'm not going to perform with that baka neko?**

**Bibliotaku748: Hehehehe! *smirk smirk***

**Amu: Smirk.. Smirk… Wait where's Ikuto?**

**Bibliotaku748: Don't tell me your *gasp* WORRIED?**

**Amu: *sputters* I- no- baka-I AM NOT WORRIED FOR THAT IDIOT!**

**Bibliotaku748: *hums* Oookaaay! Then I guess you won't mind me- Oh wait you don't care right? Never mind then!**

**Amu: *worried* Wait what are you-?**

**Bibliotaku748: I don't own Shugo Chara but I'm cool enough to own this story! Till next time my darlings! **

"Hinamori Amu."

I jolted awake and looked up. I saw the Suit looking down at me with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yeah?" I said agitated. I hated being woken up suddenly.

He sighed, yep he was annoyed, "Your classmates and I would appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep in class."

I glared at him. _That's _why he woke me up?

Looking slightly disturbed by my dark look he added, "Please pick a slip of paper from the front of the room to find out your part in the play."

I sighed and heaved myself out of the chair, then stopped. Why did this seem slightly familiar? I racked my brain and it clicked. My dream! I shook my head, what a retarded dream. Reaching the front of the room I tentatively reached into the hat still a little shaken up from my dream. _Please don't get Juliet. Please don't get Juliet._ I chanted softly under my breath as I unfolded the paper and read the name off of it.

I sighed out a breath of relief. The paper read _**stage crew**_. I walked back to my seat contently and grinned as I saw the look of horror on Kukai's face. He probably got an acting role and was horrified since he knew that entitled frilly costumes. By the end of class everyone had their roles and handed in their roles to the Suit so he could make a list of all actors and categorizing the stage crew into groups.

I went through the day like normal; joking with Kukai, talking with Nagi, feeling slightly disturbed with Rima's attitude towards her "slaves", hoping my ears don't explode from listening to Yaya, and just relaxing quietly with Tadase.

The next day, however, was way out of the ordinary starting from the time I walked in. I usually arrive very early in the morning to catch up on homework, a book, or just peace of mind. This worked most days since no one in my class had the same ideas I had. No one knew about my tendency to arrive early since I knew they would either look at me like I was nuts or want to join me and I could live without both of those possibilities. Don't get me wrong I loved my friends' company it's just that mornings were my time where I could just be myself. My _real_ self.

Anyway that morning I was just settling in to read my book of the day, _Crescendo, _**(**a/n**: Die Rixon Die!** **Sorry just had to get that out of the way :D)** when I heard someone walk through the door. I ignored it expecting it to be a janitor or something until that person tore the book from my grasp. I looked up surprised and narrowed my eyes. Just my luck because standing in front of me was Ikuto reading the front cover of the book.

"Give me my book back!" I said through gritted teeth. I took my reading very seriously.

He gave me a sideways glance before placing the book on my desk. "You'll be disappointed."

I blinked. I did not expect that and before I could think I blurted out, "What?"

He stared at me intently and replied, "The ending. You'll be furious at the author."

For some reason him telling me that I would be disappointed in the ending made me angry. Who did he think he was, thinking he knew me and telling me I wouldn't like the ending? It was like someone had flipped a switch on my mind that made my good mood disappear and my anger flair up. "And why's that, huh? 'Cause you said so?"

He smirked, "No. Its because everyone would be disappointed since the author left it at a cliffhanger."

Oh ok. I get it now. He didn't think he knew me he just thought that I was like everyone else. My thoughts came to a standstill. Wait, if he thought everyone would be angry he must have been angry which meant he must have read it.

I was faced with a inner turmoil between my anger and my curiosity. In the end my curiosity outweighed the anger. "Don't tell me. _You _read the book?" I asked astonished. His smirked broadened and he grabbed my hand and put it on his chest, above his heart, "You hurt me. Deeply. Seriously I think I'm going to cry right here," he sniffed, "Aw! Amu-koi thinks I can't read! Oh the dread!" he hung his head and looked at me underneath his lashes, his eyes smoldering. When his eyes meet mine I felt a charge run between us and needed to stifle a shiver running down my back.

I snatched my hand back and hissed, "Don't play with me Cat-boy. You're about one step away from getting slapped again."

His face hardened. "What is with you?" he practically shouted making me jump, "You keep going off on me and I never even did anything to you!"

My anger flared back up again and I jumped up, "What is with me?" I shouted back incredulously. "You're the one who, when you first met me, made me late, practically raped me on the roof, then push me away, and then minutes after you told me to grow up I saw you necking with another girl that seemed just as 'little'," I air quoted little, "as me and you're acting me what _my_ problem is?"

He looked shocked for a second before laughing. But it wasn't a nice laugh. His laugh was hard, cruel, and cold. "So this is about you being jealous, pretty much," he laughed again, "Why didn't you just tell me that earlier and we could have picked off where we left off. I don't mind making out with a girl I have no interest with as long as it doesn't get too serious. So what do you say? Wanna go at it right now?" he leaned forward and grabbed my face.

I yanked my face away and curled my lip, "Your disgusting," I said repulsed, "You're a sick, twisted, perverted pig that needs to get his little brain checked because no girl with a brain would ever, EVER want to date a guy like-" My poison induced words were cut short by him slamming me against the wall and covering my mouth with his hand.

His face was a mask filled with ice and his voice was filled with contempt when he almost whispered, "You don't know me or my situation so you have no right to judge me or my actions."

He released me and walked away leaving me to stare at his back that, at that moment, reminded me of someone that was utterly alone in the world. My face softened and a strange emotion flitted through my heart. I pushed it away grabbed my book and threw it at his head.

The sharp end hit him directly in the middle and his head was slammed into his chest. "Ow! The-" he swore some words that, said in my household, would ensure a beating. He turned around to face me, his eyes still showing pain, "My god woman relax with your violence I'm not immortal." He swore again. "I _have_ to stop hanging out with you or else I'm going to die a very horrible and gruesome death."

"Well at least you'll get what you deserve," I snapped, "And if I don't understand your situation why don't you _tell _me instead of running away like a little girl, huh?"

For a second he wavered, I could tell, with the urge to tell me and the urge to push me away. He quickly became frustrated and emitted a sound of frustration. He ran his hand through his hair and growled, "My God why do you have to make things so _difficult _all the time."

I grinned, "I know, it's a gift." I shrugged, "You get used to it after a while."

He was fighting a smile I could tell and he seemed to come to a conclusion because he opened his mouth ready to talk… Until the door opened and the girl I saw with Ikuto that one time was standing in the doorway. My expression darkened and she said in a high, nasally voice, "I-chan! There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

**One chapter down more to go! Phew! This chapter I never expected to end (or start) like this but I got to say I'm actually proud at the way it came out. Anyway I am asking for 5 reviews in this chapter! I know that it isn't impossible because I had that amount in the first chapter but the reviews have been dwindling since then. AH THE TEARS I HAVE SHED! *tear tear* :P Anyway 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5!**


	6. Let me go!

**Happy belated Thanksgiving! Sorry for the late update I've been busy. Anyway enough of the excuses and on with reviews and the story!**

**IkutoXamu4eva: Well thank you! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the late update I'm usually quicker with the updates. **

**Gna: Will do! And I got to say thanks for reviewing every chapter (or almost every chapter) it means a lot to me.**

**Anyway thanks to the seven people who reviewed. That's two more than I wanted!**

**Disclaimer 52: I like bacon so I don't own. **

**Copyright: I've never been to Japan so this story's mine! **

I stole a glance at Ikuto and saw his eyes narrowed and his face impassive. "Don't call me that Saaya."

She- Um, I mean Saaya- pouted and stomped her foot. "Oh I-chan don't be so cold to me or else," suddenly her face hardened and looked malicious, "I'll tell the Director that you aren't following his instructions like he told you to."

There was a tense silence until I, amused, repeated, "The Director? What are we in _The Godfather_? 'So you've come to me in your time of need_'" _I quoted with a dead on, if I say so myself, accent.

I could see the sides of Ikuto's mouth twitch upward.

"_The Godfather_? Seriously that's what you think of?" Ikuto shook his head. "You're so weird," he said playfully.

Whoa, that sudden mood change wasn't random in the least.

Saaya seemed to suddenly realize that I was in the room and she glared. "Can I help you?" she hissed.

"Well actually I could use a soda. Preferably Coke. Carbonated sugar is useful in situations where someone *cough* you *cough* is particularly annoying. And when I say annoying I mean more than your face," I answered slightly aloof. I had my cool n' spicy face on but my response was truly all me.

I heard a chuckle next to me and I turned to look at Ikuto. "What?" I asked, still slightly in shock by his sudden mood change.

He looked me straight in the eye, his eyes dancing, and laughed, "I will never get bored with you, will I?"

I smirked, "Is that a bad thing?"

He chuckled again and was hit by a sudden bolt of reddish-brown. "I-CHAN! DON'T IGNORE ME!" It wailed.

I sighed. She was really making my head hurt. Ikuto tried to peal her off him but she was holding strong. "Is she really that important to you I-chan?" Insert her death glare, "Do you like her that much? If you do then it would be okay if I," she lowered her voice dramatically here, "told her your secret?"

I whistled. _Someone _was one for dramatics. Then what she said hit me and I raised my eyebrows. His secret? What was she talking about? It was then I realized that I actually knew nothing about him. Nothing about any of my friends. If I left they wouldn't even miss me because there was no one to miss. I was a blimp in their memory that they would eventually forget if I left. I shook my head. Anymore of these depressing thoughts and I would need my own emo-corner. For a few seconds I needed to suppress my hysterical laughter imagining myself huddling up in a ball in a dark corner of the room growing mushrooms.

When I finally zoned back into reality I realized that Ikuto and Saaya were having a staring contest that I knew would have no end if I didn't stop it.

"Um, excuse me? Anyone there?" I waved my hands in front of their faces and stepped back when Saaya snapped her head in my direction and barked, "What?""I just thought to tell you that if you're not going to tell me anything or even have a conversation that relies solely on words then I think you should leave," I said calmly.

She narrowed her eyes at me and shouted, ""FINE!" and stomped toward the door.

This time I couldn't control my thoughts and muttered under my breath, "Well she's a drama queen."

She seemed to hear me because she whirled around, cold fury covering her whole body. She opened her mouth to tell me off but suddenly she seemed to think of something and a grin spread across her face. I didn't like that grin. It seemed to say that I know something you don't know and you want to know it. She turned back around and walked through the door, but before she walked completely out of the doorway she said over her shoulder before Ikuto could stop her, "Oh and I thought you might want to know that Ikuto isn't who he seems. Because in reality he's the Black Cat." she left me with those words to sink in.

After a few tense seconds I looked back at Ikuto and asked quietly, "What's a Black Cat? Is it a Halloween costume or something? "

He stared at me, shocked and started to laugh. And when I say laugh I mean the whole I-can't-breath-and-I'm-doubling-up-with-laughter-it's-so-funny. I waited patiently for him to finish before asking, "You done yet? Because I really don't find anything funny about that question, so care to share? Seriously I could use a good laugh right now so please share with the rest of the world."

He wiped away a tear he shed while laughing and responded, "Oh nothing, I was just so worried you'd freak out when you found out who I was and it turns out you don't even _know _who I am."

"Yeah because that's _sooo_ funny and not psycho in the least," I said dryly, "Anyway, are you going to tell me who the Black Cat is or am I going to have to figure it out by myself?"

He grinned, "Oh I think you can find out by yourself."

My jaw dropped. "No, uh-uh not happening. Why should I waste my time finding out, HUH? It's not like I like you at all as a human so why are you going to make me find out?" I know that at this point I was just rambling, but it was true. He wants me to keep his secret but he's not going to tell me what it really is? How is that fair?

He flashed me a quick grin, "Because you _looooovvve_ me as a man," he stated more than offered.

"I love you as man? Look conceited, not even your future wife would love you as a man," I said incredulously. "So seriously don't flatter yourself."

"Aw Amu-koi is already thinking about marriage. I wouldn't have pegged you as a girl who rushed into relationships. Wow marriage is a real commitment I think I have to think about it for a while," he said with fake modesty.

Grrrrr! He is so ANNOYING!I ran a hand through my hair. "Don't you have an off button or something? You know so that you'd finally SHUT UP? Oh, you know what I just realized something. Why don't I just ask other people who the Black Cat is and then tell them it's you? I mean it would solve all my problems since it would piss you off and amuse me to no end. Just saying. For you know, future reference," I grinned, "Yeah I like that idea. It works for me so I'll just be going now." I dashed toward the door to show him how serious I was.

All of a sudden I felt my whole body tip over and I was suddenly airborne and upside down. Realizing that Ikuto had lifted me up and put me on his shoulder I cried "Hey! Put me down!"

"Will you try to escape again?" Ikuto asked calmly.

"Of course I will you dumbass! Now put me down!"

I could literally _feel_ him smirking even though I was on his shoulder and kicked him in the stomach. Well I tried to but because of my position I kicked well, a little lower if you get my meaning. Ikuto toppled over in pain and I fell on top of him somehow.

"Oof!" While falling I hit my head on the door.

I shook my confusion away by shaking my head and even though my mind was still shot with pain I knew I had to get away before Ikuto recovered. I stepped over him and tried to throw open the door but he grabbed my ankle and caused me to trip again.

"Crap! Let me go you stupid neko!"

"No. Way." he said through gritted teeth. "That was payback for kicking me in the leg." **(a.n.: I bet you weren't thinking that were you? Dirty people get your head out of the gutter! :P)**

"At least it was the leg now let me go!" I reached my arm out trying to reach the door but I was a few inches short.

"Not so fast little girl. You're going to pay for that!" he pulled me toward him and I felt my body sliding the opposite way I wanted to go. Making use of my position I allowed him to pull me back a little more and kicked him in the face.

"See what I think of your payback? So take a hint and let me go!" regardless of me kicking him in the face he was still holding strong. I turned back to look at him. Big mistake.

As soon as he felt me shift position he, well there's no better word for it but it seemed like he _pounced _on me. When he did that he successfully trapped me underneath him by yanking my arms over my head and putting his legs on top of mine.

I struggled and cursed at him and even landing some punches on him until we were both exhausted. For a while we just stayed like that, starring at each other, till we started laughing.

"Look at your-!"

"Your hair-!"

"-scratched so-!"

"-looked attacked-!"

When we were done laughing like idiots I sighed, "Well I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen this morning."

He nodded, "You got that right."

"So, um, can you get off me?" I asked.

Ikuto looked startled as if he forgot that he pinned me on the floor. He was about to say something when, once again, the door opened and the person froze in their tracks. However, this time it wasn't Saaya at the door.

It was Kukai.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review. Can we try for 10 this time? That's only 3 more than last chapter. Anyway sorry for the late update again. You all were so good since I got 7 the second day I updated so I apologize. Happy holidays! Be happy people this chapter is the longest evaaaa! So far anyway. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but…. Welcome to chapter and all its glory! But first a few announcements. First off I want you guys to go to your search bar RIGHT NOW and look up Renewed Hope by linblueneko and Guilty Pleasure's by BANEHiwatari. Read it and review! Their great authors and the stories are really good so have fun! Next, I'm kind of disappointed that I only got 6 reviews ****L. So I'm only going to ask for 7 now. It's not impossible so please review! I accept anonymous reviews (that means people who don't have accounts can review too). Now replies!**

**Cris: Yes I'm a horrible person that is completely evil. Bwahahahaha! :D anyway this is a purely amuto just saying so probably not (maybe). The black cat you should probably find out in this chapter so just read! xD**

**Thanks all who reviewed and read so on we go! **

**Disclaimer and Copyright:**

**Bibliotaku748: *chugs gallon of hot chocolate and pops some Advil* I'M SICK!**

**Amu: *shakes head* Did you wear a scarf?**

**Bibliotaku748: Of course I did! Why does everyone keep asking me that? *coughs***

**Ikuto: Hehehe! Your **_**siiiick**_**! **

**Bibliotaku748: *tears up* Even IKUTO'S mean to me! *cries and throws tantrum***

**Ikuto and Amu: *looks on at tantrum with slightly disturbed faces* **_**Okaaaay**_

**Bibliotaku748: *passes out***

**Ikuto: I think she fainted. **

**Amu: What do we do now?**

**Ikuto and Amu: *looks at each other***

**Amu: Wanna do the disclaimer and copyright?**

**Ikuto: Hmmm I know something I rather do *grins evilly***

**Amu: *backs up into a corner* Ikuto wait, what are you doing? **

**Ikuto: *malicious laughter* Bibliotaku748 does not own Shugo Chara, only this story. *chases Amu***

**Amu: *runs away* **_**NOOOOOO! **_**Wake up! Wake up!**

Kukai's face hardened. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to disturb," he said in a slightly mechanical voice.

"Then leave," Ikuto replied with an edge in his voice. They locked eyes.

Uh-oh. Kukai narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Get off her," he said through gritted teeth.

Ikuto braked a laugh. "Make me," he challenged.

Quick as lighting he grabbed Ikuto by the collar and pushed him off me and against the wall.

"Oh _wow _you threw me against a wall. _So scary_," he taunted in twisted amusement.

"Shut up asshole," Kukai retorted, "And don't you dare touch her again."

He snorted ,"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Kukai pulled his fist back and directed it at Ikuto's face.

"Kukai, STOP!" I grabbed his fist before it could connect with his face.

He turned his heads to look at me, hatred in his eyes and I flinched from the sight of it. "Kukai let him go," I said softly.

"No," his voice shaking in anger as well.

"Kukai! Let him go!" I snapped, my patience wearing thin. For a minute he did nothing until he slowly releases Ikuto. He closed his eyes and sighed. For a few seconds he kept his eyes closed and when he opened them his eyes where back to normal. "You ok?" I asked me.

"Of course I'm okay are _you _okay?" I questioned. He nodded. "Good."

"Well this is very touching." I whirled around to face Ikuto. "Excuse me?"

He smirked. "The little strawberry was saved from the big bad kitty cat." Although he answered me he was looking at Kukai when he said it.

"OI! Look at the person you're talking to when you're having a conversation with them," I grabbed his face towards mine, "It's not rocket science, just respect. Ever heard of it?"

"Hmmm, what is this respect you speak of/" he joked.

"Can you be serious for once, baka?"

"I guess not, my little strawberry."

Kukai stepped in front of me. "Stop playing around with her you turd," he said coldly.

Turd? Pfff. I tried to stifle my giggling but the urge was too strong. "Hahahahaha! Turd- him-hahaha! Oh my God! Hahahaha! Dying- dying! Pfff!" I doubled over laughing.

When I finally took a breath I looked up and saw Kukai looking at me like I was crazy and Ikuto smirking.

"Now who's bipolar, Amu-koi?" he said slyly. "Still you,: I retorted from behind Kukai's back.

"Amu stop unless you'll get infected by this- this- this- BLACK CAT!" Kukai blurted.

"Black Cat? Kukai do you know what the Black Cat is?" I asked enthusiastically.

"No, no I don't," he answered quickly. "Who said anything about a black cat? I don't know where you come up with these things Amu," he loudly faked laughed.

'You're a horrible liar Kukai," I said dryly, "What's next? You're gong to slap me on my back? You know I think it's in your best interest to tell me. I mean Rima and I have been on pretty good terms lately and I saw you steal some candy form Yaya's stash. Yaya does love her candy," I threatened sweetly.

He flinched, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"It depends. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Or not," Ikuto replied.

"And why is that?" I glared.

"It's because you have to find out yourself," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay let me get this straight. You don't care that I asked Kukai your secret, you just want me to figure it out myself. Is that right?"

"Yeah pretty much," he said breezily.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "You're impossible, you know that right?"

He grinned, "Yeah I know it but you love me because of it."

"Hah! Not even in your dreams."

"Hello? Anyone there!" Kukai practically shouted.

I jumped. "Why are you yelling!" I shouted back, "We're right here!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Kids," he muttered.

"Excuse me but aren't we in the same grade?" I said more than asked, "And if anything you're more of a kid than me."

He shook his head smirking. "Not even possible."

"You are such a dumbass _I-chan_," I said disgusted.

Kukai looked at me sharply then back at Ikuto. "Wait, she already met Saaya?" he questioned him.

"Yeah I met her. Why?" I interjected.

His eyes looked slightly frightened, "If she met her already why don't you just tell her, huh? I mean if she finds out herself she might leak it don't you think?"

"What the hell am I, chopped liver?" I cried exasperated.

Ikuto's face expressed relaxation but his voice was sharp as knives when he spoke again, "No I don't think so. I know her and she's trustworthy so she won't open her mouth."

I pulled back slightly. I felt like I should be arguing since he said he knew me but instead I felt strangely flattered. Seriously, something must be wrong with my brain today since I actually cared about what that baka neko thought of me. Maybe I'm getting a head cold.

Kukai continued. "Okay okay, so she won't tell your secret but what about ours? Are you prepared for the possibility of her finding out everything?" he rambled on.

Ikuto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, defeated. "Fine! Do whatever you like." He stalked to the window and stared moodily out of it, "But that doesn't mean I have to be here to hear it." With that said he jumped out of the open window.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I ran to the window he was just standing at. "What-?" I looked down and saw him walking, very much alive, across the courtyard. I sighed out of relief. "Thank God, I thought I just witnessed a suicide." I put a hand to my heart and waited for it to calm down.

"He's still the same," Kukai muttered under his breath right next to my shoulder, "Inconsiderate, stubborn, and an attitude problem."

I chuckled, "Don't I know it."

For a minute or so we just stood there looking out, watching other students enter through the gate. While we were looking it started to snow. Somewhere in the hallway a door opened and shut closed which in turn released us from our spell.

"Why were you so worried?" I asked softly.

Kukai put his chin on my head a sighed.

"You know every time you sigh you lose a bit of your happiness and wealth," I informed him.

I felt him smile, "Amu," he said quietly.

I stayed quiet.

"Amu, during lunch break come to the roof and I'll tell you everything."

He stepped back and I turned around and grabbed his wrist. "No tell me now," I insisted. "Tell me why you were so worried." I had a good idea why but I wanted him to say it. With the hand I wasn't holding he rubbed the back of his head.

"Amu," he repeated in a pained voice.

"Still waiting here."

"Well it's because- well- you know, um, I kinda view you as a bublasd," he mumbled the last word. I grinned.

"What was that?"

"A blashdf," he muttered again.

My grin broadened, "Repeat that please?"

"A sister! Okay? A sister!"

I saw his face redden. Was he blushing? Aw! How cute!

I flung myself into his arms. "You're so adorable," I squealed.

I felt him stiffen for a second before he returned my embrace.

"I'm not adorable," he mumbled, "Seriously what am I too you a plush toy?"

"Yeah, my little plush toy," I laughed.

"Hmmmm, sounds good," he joked.

The first bell rang and we separated."Meet me at lunch," he reminded me.

I nodded, "Get going or your going to be late," I ruffled his hair.

He grinned and saluted, "Will do captain."

I rolled my eyes. "Dork."

"Oh, you know you love me," He grinned again.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" I playfully slapped his arm.

"Oi, Kukai where are you?" we heard someone call from outside.

"See you need to get going," I told him pushing him out the door.

"At lunch," he repeated.

"I know, I know," I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes again. "At lunch."

Ikuto never came back to class.

**Whoot! Finally done. Sorry for the late update I know its been a long time but I've been busy. Anyway read and review. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this story is dedicated to my sister who guilted me into updating. So please don't kill yourself over me! Reviews, copyright and disclaimer, then on to the story!**

**Shugo chara lover: hahaha! I didn't realize they sounded like lovers but thanks for telling me. ^^ Also, who **_**doesn't **_**like chocolate? :D**

**Declaimer and Copyright:**

**Amu: *pouts and ignores bibliotaku748***

**Bibliotaku748: *stares amused***

**Ikuto: *pops up from no where and looks back and forth, turns to bibliotaku748* What are you guys doing?**

**Bibliotaku748: Amu's mad at me for falling asleep last chapter. Hmmm, Ikuto what did you do to her?**

**Ikuto: *smirks and leans toward bibliotaku748 whispering***

**Bibliotaku748: Hahahahaha! You did not! *wipes eyes free from tears***

**Amu: *looks suspiciously at them* What did you tell her Ikuto?**

**Bibliotaku748: Oh nothing! *grins evilly* Just something about peanut butter and a dark closet. **

**Amu: *gasps* You didn't!**

**Bibliotaku748: I'll leave you two alone. *walks away***

**Ikuto: Hmmm, well she's feeling extremely sadistic today.**

**Bibliotaku748: *pops back again* Yes I am. Before I leave can you do the disclaimer and copyright and I'll give you a costume for Amu. *pulls kitty costume from behind back***

**Ikuto: *smirks* Of course. Bibliotaku748 does not own Shugo Chara or the characters in it. But she does own this story. How was that?**

**Bibliotaku748: Eh, good enough. *throws costume to him***

**Ikuto: *catches it* Thank you. Oh Amu…..**

**Amu: Not again!**

I raced up the stairs up to the roof. I was extremely anxious and ready to hear what was the Black Cat exactly. I slammed open the door and heard a thump from behind it. Curious, I closed the door and looked behind. There was Kukai clutching his nose, a pained expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused.

"Mu maskd mu muz," he mumbled.

Wait, what? "Can you repeat that?" I asked confused.

He took his hand away from his nose and winced, "I think you broke my nose."

"Not even," I said dryly.

"I'm not kidding, it hurts like hell."

"Baby," I smirked. "Let me see." I walked forward and grabbed his face, inspecting his nose. "See? It's nothing but just a bruise," I concluded stepping away.

"No way. It hurts too much just to be bruised," he shook his head.

"Oh stop complaining and give me the information I came here for," I demanded.

He pouted, "Can't I eat first?"

"No," I said adamantly.

He sighed. "Well then, after you." He gestured toward the upper level and we jumped up using the same way I had before.

I grabbed his bento from him and slid it over to me. "You talk, I eat," I demanded.

With that proclamation his face turned serious and he turned to look out across the view. He took a breath and began. "What you should know first is that Ikuto is different from you and me. His family is an old wealthy one with a lot of friends and a lot of enemies. A half century ago his grandfather created a company. This company is called Eater."

I dropped the egg roll I was about to eat and it rolled back into my bento box. "Wait, You mean the Easter greatest hits Easter? The one who owns the better half of Japan Easter?" My voice rose to a squeal at the end. "And Ikuto's the _heir_?"

He glanced at me, "Are you going to keep interrupting?"

"Sorry, sorry I was just surprised," I apologized.

He nodded, "Where was I?"

"Ikuto's the heir of one of the biggest companies in the world. You know nothing big," I reminded him.

"Right. So, since he was little he's been trained to become the perfect leader. Ruthless, educationally rounded, and powerful in the world. Everyday he was taught in business, dance, etiquette, manners, charm, music, leadership, and even basic law. Can you imagine that? Since your birth being trained to be the perfect gentlemen and leader. It got even worse when the founder, his grandfather, died a few years back."

I faintly remembered seeing a new report about Easter's founder dying. I nodded, urging him to continue.

"This is where Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, and I come in. As you know we are all from relatively successful families. Nagi's family is famous for traditional dance techniques, Rima's parents are important defense attorneys, Tadase's family are joint stock buyers who have a part in Easter's economic wealth, and my older brothers are part of Japan's number 1 soccer team. All our families were constantly in the spotlight, so obviously we all had to eventually meet. We all had extremely stressful and responsible childhoods but no one had it quite as bad as Ikuto.

"Anyway, after his grandfather's death the company was bearing down on him wanting him to speed up his education. By the age of 10 they were already trying to send him over seas so he could get some hands on experience. This is where his father intervened." Here he turned to look at me straight into my eyes. "There's something you should know. After Ikuto's little sister was born, his grandfather ordered his father to leave. You see he was a musician and a free spirit, so for him to marry the daughter of a multi-millionaire was suspicious. Under normal circumstances he would have refused to leave his family but the founder threatened to cause his family to go bankrupt if he stayed. And if he were to ever come back the founder threatened to disown his own daughter and her children."

I opened my mouth then closed it. Kukai noticed and said gently, "It's okay you can say what's on your mind."

I shook my head and said, "That's so horrible. What kind of person does that? Forcibly tearing apart a family, then threatening his own _daughter _and his _grandkids_ just because he didn't like her husband? What kind of wack-job was he?"

Kukai smiled sadly, "I know. Here's where it gets worse. As you remember Ikuto's father came back and stood against him being sent over seas."

"Well that's good, right? I mean he came back and the founder was dead so everything would be alright, right?" I asked hopefully.

"No, that's where you're wrong." Kukai's face hardened. "You underestimate the heartlessness of the founder. He wrote down the threat to Ikuto's father in his will making him leave again. Luckily though Ikuto's parents found a small loophole in his will. The founder never said specifically that he couldn't have a part in deciding his children's educational future just that he couldn't see his family. So he went to the Director of Easter at the time and told him straight out that he wouldn't let Ikuto or his sister to be sent aboard. Knowing that he was right and that courts would rule in his favor the Director had no choice but to let Ikuto stay in Japan. But Ikuto's father still had to leave regardless and he hasn't seen his family since.

"The next part of this story takes us to the Black Cat. When Ikuto found out about the will and all the things that transpired between his grandfather and his father he was furious. Everything he was taught was all for him to become like his grandfather. So he went wild, to say the least. He started skipping his classes and promotion interviews with the media, he was always sneaking out, and sometimes he didn't even come home, preferring to stay out all night or crashing at random girls houses. Then one day he walked up to me at one of the few company parties he actually decided to come to. We talked only once or twice, so it was a big shock when he came up to me. He pulled me to the side and asked me if I was tired of being pushed around by the mass media and agencies that constantly expected things out of me," He smiled ruefully at the memory. "I don't know why but his bluntness surprised me and I answered without thinking. 'Of course' I told him. That's when he offered me this new world I had never even thought possible of joining. Underground dance. Underground music. Underground art. It was amazing. A place where you could express yourself freely and completely without anyone demanding you to live up to their standards. That's where I discovered what I really loved, being a DJ. And the best thing is by doing what I loved I was defying the mass media, that for so long was suppressing me. Immediately I told Rima, Nagi, Tadase, and Yaya. Even from back then we were close friends and they too felt the pressure of society. Rima loved gags and became a comedian, Nagi became a street dancer, Tadase expressed himself in poetry, and Yaya was surprisingly good at art.

"But for a while Ikuto was a mystery to us. We didn't know what he did or even where he went whenever we'd go to the Depot together. That's where our scene was then and still is. The Depot," he elaborated. "Eventually we did find out though. Even though we went to different sections of the Depot every night, we all had heard of the Black Cat. He was our mascot so to speak. He was a violin player and constantly went against everything we grew up with. One night we went to one of his concerts and afterwards we followed him. He led us everywhere that night until he suddenly stopped toward the end of an abandoned train station that was always part of the art section of the Depot, and he turned to us. He took off his hat and tinted glasses showing us that it was Ikuto behind the disguise. We were all shocked and he only smirked at us. 'It took you long enough to figure it out' he said. That's it. From then on we developed a sort of friendship. We watched each other backs whenever things seemed to get rough and everybody knew it. Knows it," he corrected, "Anyway a few weeks from then Ikuto made an announcement at one of his concerts. He called us all up and turned to the audience and said, 'We stand against the fake in this world. All of us. Even though we're all from different sections in our home we stand together and watch each others back.' Then he turned to us, 'You see these people standing with me? We are a family. We are the Guardians.' His little speech struck a nerve with everyone in the audience and pretty much everyone in the Underground world. From then on our little group became known as the Guardians." He looked at me. "We ARE the Guardians."

**Okay people that's it. I know it's short but for some reason this chapter was hard to start. Anyway even though this chapter is kind of depressing I hope you liked it! Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update but I've been super busy and not to mention I have writers block so I hope you enjoy and please review. They mean a lot to me and just make my day. **

**Cris: Of course Ikuto's the good guy. Pa-lease give me a little credit at least. My husband is meant for greatness not evil.**

**Sanah: Well thank you! For both. ;)**

**Raincandy101: Hmmmm, I never thought of it like that so thanks for making me see it in a different light. Um, yeah I know this isn't exactly **_**soon**_** but I'll try to be faster in my updates. **

**Disclaimer and Copyright:**

**Ikuto and Amu: *ignore bibliotaku748***

**Bib. 748: I said I was sorry for the late update!**

**Ikuto and Amu: *ignore and walk away***

**Bib. 748: *tears up* FINE! BE THAT WAY! *sniffles* I don't own Shugo Chara only this story. *cries* YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO ME!**

_We ARE the Guardians, We ARE the Guardians, We ARE the Guardians_… I flopped over on my bed and covered my head with a pillow. Ever since Kukai told me Ikuto's story it kept playing over and over again in my head. But, no matter how many times I rewound our conversation in my head, the only thing that came to my mind was, "_wow, his life SUCKED_."

I sighed, frustrated, and buried my face in my bed sheets, seriously couldn't I think of something less self-fish? "Ugh, I am such a horrible person!"

"You just noticed?"

I jumped, surprised, and whirled around to find the source of the voice. Weirdly enough when I saw Ikuto walking through my balcony into my room I felt more happy than cautious. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I was bored so I came to hang out."

I just looked at him, knowing that he was lying but deciding to ignore it. "How did you know where I live?" More curious than anything to find out.

He grinned, "I have my ways. That, and it's not hard to find a girl with pink hair."

I narrowed my eyes, "Got a problem with my hair baka neko?"

Instead of replying he just wandered around my room picking up random objects, looking at them, then putting them down. He paused at a picture of my family and I had the chance to study his face. He was handsome, as always, I had to admit grudgingly but something was different. Did his eyes really look that tired? Was his face really that drawn or was I imagining it? Were those bags under his eyes? I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts, it didn't concern me if he was overworking himself I told myself. But it's one thing to think and another way to feel.

"You're lucky," he said randomly.

"What?" I asked confused.

He turned around looking at a manga I had lying on my desk. "I said you're lucky," he repeated thumping threw the pages, "you have a nice family who cares about you and each other, friends who worry abut you, and a house you can actually call home. Do you have the next chapter?"

I shook my head, "No, that's the most recent edition and you have those things too."

"No I don't," he answered still not looking at me, "at least, not in the way you do." He put the manga down and started to walk around again.

I stepped in front of him to stop his wanderings. "Look, I can't speak for your family since I'm not part of it or even you having a house to call home but I can speak for your friends. You have people who worry about you, you just don't realize it." And it was true, even when Kukai was telling me Ikuto's story his eyes were filled with worry for his friend.

Ikuto snorted. "Oh yeah? Prove it," he demanded finally looking at me.

Looking at his eyes I saw desperation, anger, sadness, and just a pure rawness that wasn't there before. Unnerved, I realized that wherever he went instead of coming to school made him like this and, acting on impulse, I came up on my toes and kissed him.

I could feel his shock, heck I could feel _my_ shock, and I tried to stepped back, knowing I probably went to far. But, to my surprise, he put one arm around my waist, stopping me from backing away, and his other hand on my head tilting it up to his while at the same time deepening our kiss.

I could feel our emotions, our heat, our spark in that kiss and I could feel that I wasn't the only one enjoying it. He crushed his lips on mine and forced entry into my mouth. My emotions were in a frenzy as I kissed him back in equal enthusiasm. I dug my nails into his shoulders pushing him closer to me. He shifted his body so that he was trapping me between him and the desk and lifted me up even higher. He set me on the desk and, finally realizing what I was doing, I pushed him away.

"We can't," I said breathlessly.

"Why?" he asked in the same tone, kissing my neck.

"Because…" Oh God , I couldn't even concentrate on what I was saying. I was that aware of his mouth on my neck.

"Because?" he added finally looking up and into my eyes.

Man his eyes were gorgeous and expressive. Oh great, shoot me now, I'm becoming a hopeless romantic.

"Because my parents can come home any second now and walk in. And trust me they will NOT like walking in and seeing you in here because A. my dad will probably shoot you and B. my dad doesn't even OWN a gun."

He chuckled, "So what you're saying is that we're _all_ alone in this big house without any adult supervision?"

Uh-oh, I don't like that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't even think about it," I warned.

His eyes widened in false innocence. "Think about what Amu-koi? Because _I_ wasn't thinking of anything naughty. Were you?" He gasped, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of, not only at what he said, but this whole day in general.

He grinned. "Come on, get dressed," He stepped away allowing me to get up, "I'm taking you out to meet the Black Cat."

I paused, looking at his face and he looked back at me amused. "But wear a disguise, we don't want anyone to recognize you."

"What do I wear?" I asked, now panicking. "A mask or something?"

He chuckled. "Please, we're not that cliché. Just wear something, how should I say this, _original_ but not too flashy."

I smirked, "I think I could handle that. Now get out and I can change."

"What, you're not going to let me stay and instead kick me out to the harsh cold?" he whined.

"Yes, now get out," I said pushing him out to the balcony, locking the door behind him, and covering it with a curtain. Not taking any chances…

**Okay so I know this chapter was completely random and Ikuto was completely bipolar but I kind of have writers block so, I don't know, it seems kind of choppy? Is that the word? Anyway please review. I love getting alert and favorites but I would really love more reviews. Sorry for the late update by the way. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry guys I know I've been taking forever (two months, give or take) but I've been busy with state testing, then preparing for more state testing, crew, personal business, the conclusion of situations, etc. So like I said I've been stupid busy so please forgive me! Also, I would like to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 50 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing, I give you all hugs and cookies!**

**Disclaimer and Copyright:**

**Bib. 748: I'm so, **_**so **_**sorry guys you have no idea!**

**Amu: It's okay I realize how busy you've been with everything you've been going through, right Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: *glaring* No, no I don't. She should have found time. You're just a procrastinator.**

**Amu: *gasps* Ikuto! Have some consideration she does have a life you know!**

**Bib. 748: *tearing* You're right I am a procrastinator! I'M SO SORRY! *runs away***

**Amu: *smacks Ikuto's chest* Jerk! *runs after Bib. 748***

**Ikuto: *sighs* Bib. 748 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, only the plot and Kenta. On to the story!**

I must say this was impressive. After walking around this place, no this _town_, and seeing about any thing that you can classify as art, from music, to murals, to dancing, and to mixing just being in the presence of all these people made me feel extremely insignificant.

Ah, insignificance, we meet again.

Someone bumped into me for the 100th time that night. "Hey!" I snapped turning around. "Watch where you're going!"

I felt someone grabbed my hand and I whipped back around, ready for a fight.

Ikuto rolled his eyes at me. "I turn away for one second and you're all ready to fight someone," he said with gruff affection in his voice, amusement in his eyes.

I smiled slowly. Even though he was a perverted playboy, sometimes he reminded me of a little boy.

"If you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked," I joked.

He looked away, pink flooding his cheeks.

Wait, did that mean he really did want to hold my hand? I flushed red and looked away, squeezing his hand.

He tightened his grip on mine and we walked on, sometimes stopping and Ikuto would point something out.

After 10 minutes of silence Ikuto stopped abruptly, making me crash into his back.

"Oof!" I stumbled back, tripping on my converses (damn my clumsiness), almost falling flat on my butt.

Luckily (or awkwardly, depending on your perspective) Ikuto turned around lighting fast, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me up to his chest.

"Seriously, _what_ am I going to do with you?' he said softly, his face inches away from mine.

My breath hitched in my throat. Definitely time for a sarcastic comment here. I opened my mouth, about to blurt out a snarky comment when-

"Yo! The Cat's back!" someone yelled.

Ikuto groaned, pulling out glasses and a hat from his pocket. The glasses he put on and the hat me placed on my head, successfully blocking my face. When he was done he faced the person who called out to him.

"Hey Kenta, how's it going?" he said nonchalantly.

The guy called Kenta grinned. "Pretty good man, how 'bout you?"

He laughed. "Good. Really good actually."

Kenta raised his eyebrows, "Really?" Disbelief filing his voice. Then he seemed to noticed me. "Well hel_lo_ to you," he flirted.

He turned to Ikuto, his eyes questioning, and they shared a look. "I guess I'll leave you two alone then," he smirk after their shared moment.

"Wait K," Ikuto stopped him. "Do you think there's a spot open for tonight?"

"For you?" he laughed. "You don't even have to ask." He nodded at me, "Is she going to go up with you?"

I snorted. Yeah because that was going to-

"Yeah she is. I thought it was about time I got a singer to match the harmony. Can you set up a mike near my case?" he asked.

"No problem, I'll try to fit you in 20 minutes or so and I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Catch ya' later," with that Kenta walked away, chortling to himself.

I faced Ikuto, angry and nervous. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed. "I can't sing! Why would you tell him to 'set up a mike near your case'?" I mimicked.

"First, try calm down before you start freaking out. Second, I've heard you sing before during break or in class so you can't even say you're a bad singer. Third, it's not like you know anyone here anyway so it doesn't matter what happens right?" he challenged.

I glared up at him, "Okay genius, if you have it all figured out, what song are we going to sing anyway, hmmmm?"

That made him pause. "Good point," he frowned.

I nodded smugly. "Exactly. It's not exactly like we can perform a song off the top of our heads without any practice, without any set melodies, or without any idea's of how the crowd will react to whatever we decide to sing."

He winced, "Maybe I should have thought this through longer."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I would have never thought!"

Then his face brightened. "Why don't we try…"

**Bum bum! So what you guys think? Like it, hate it, love it? Tell me what you think in a review! Sorry if this was a sucky chapter, I wrote this on a rainy day at random intervals while doing my homework. Anyway I'll try to update sooner, no promises though, to this story and the other three. Also, if anyone has any recommendations for the song Ikuto and Amu sing in the next chapter feel free to let me know! **


	11. A kiss proven concert

**Hello awesome readers of the world and beyond! Are ya proud of me updating soon? I know I am! :D Anyway I was reading some of the past reviews (Cocky, I know) and I felt so loved! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 HUGS AND COOKIES AND SHIRTLESS IKUTO'S FOR EVERYONE! *Special thanks to Sailor chara for recommending the duet they sing in this chapter (awesome ring-tone by the way :D).* I love you all each individually in the least creepiest way possible!**

**Disclaimer and Copyright:**

**Bib. 748: I LOVE EVERYBODY!**

**Ikuto: … Stop being weird.**

**Amu: *gasps* Don't be mean to her Ikuto, I mean she actually updated relatively early for once.**

**Bib. 748: Yeah bro-ski! listen to ya lova! 3**

**Ikuto and Amu: o.0**

**Ikuto: *says to audience* This is what happens to you if you do drugs.**

**Bib.748: I don't do drugs thank you very much! I gain my natural cookiness by reading and being a fan-girl. FAN-GIRLS UNITE!**

**Fan-girls: YEAH! GET IKUTO!**

**Fan-girls and Bib. 748: *runs after Ikuto***

**Ikuto: GYA! GET AWAY FROM ME! *runs away***

**Fan-girls and Bib. 748: WAIT! *chases after him***

**Amu: o.0 ... Anyway! Bibliotaku748 does not own Shugo Chara or its characters, only this story and her cookiness.**

**Ikuto: HELP **_**MEEEE!**_

I rubbed my hands together and shifted foot to foot. God, now I remember why I never performed in my old town.

"Nervous?" someone whispered into my ear. I jumped about ten feet into the air and whirled around.

"I-Ikuto?" I practically screeched. "Don't DO that!"

His gorgeous sapphire eyes softened in understanding. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. I yelped softly, still not used to his sudden show of affection.

He stroked my hair and I slowly relaxed, wrapping my arms around him. "Don't worry. I know your first concert is scary and you probably want to puke and kill me right now but you'll be great," he murmured gently against my hair.

He kept up his murmuring, trying to reassure me that everything will turn out amazing. Truthfully though, I was only listening to the sound of his voice, not the words. Surprisingly, his voice had a soothing quality that touched me more than any words could.

Slowly, and reluctantly, I pulled away, giving him a timid smile. "Thanks," I said softly staring into his eyes.

He lowered his head and my eyes fluttered in anticipation of-

"Yo, Cat! You and your girl is up!"

Groaning he pulled back and my butterflies suddenly came back in full force. His eyes bored into mine. "We _will_ finish this later," he promised and I shivered for a different reason besides nerves.

"I'll introduce you first and then you can come out, okay?" he said pulling his hat farther down my face and adjusted his glasses.

I nodded mutely. Satisfied with my answer he walked out and almost immediately the crowd erupted in cheers. Walking up to one of the mics set up on the middle of the stage he raised his hand up for silence and the crowd simmered down. I raised my eyebrows. I definitely needed to learn THAT trick.

"You miss me?" he smirked into the microphone, projecting his voice through the speakers into the crowd. The crowd went wild and I'm pretty sure I heard some fan-girl squeals and wolf-whistles. He chuckled lightly. "Well I got a real treat for you tonight," more cheers erupted. "Tonight I'm going to do something a little different, something I've never done."

Confused whispers rippled through the crowd and someone called out, "What's up Cat? Tell us!"

Shouts of agreement was heard. Waiting for the crowd to quiet down he started once more, "I've decided to do a duet with a new artist, an undiscovered artist whose voice will inspire you once more. Please welcome The Joker!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. Oh he did not just introduce me like that in front of god knows how many people! Oh I'm going KILL HIM! Then I shook myself out of my revere realizing that he jut introduced me, regardless of how he did it. Oh crap it was time to go.

I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage keeping my eyes straight ahead, not daring to look out into the crowd. Reaching the mic set up next to Ikuto's I finally turned around bracing myself against anything.

Luckily, however, the lights were so bright up on stage I couldn't see anyone's face. Feeling more at ease I grabbed the mic and began to introduce the song. "Hey guys how's it going?"

The audience must have been feeling generous since they responded to my feeble attempt at drawing them in. I cleared my throat, "Anyway, I know I'm a new artist and all and you guys have never heard of me but I'll do my best to not blow your eardrums out." A few members of the audience laughed. Jesus, were these people actually responding to my less-than-witty banter? I plowed on, "Ok so the duet we are going to perform is one some of you might be familiar with. Here goes, Yuuki No Uta."

Sometime during my speech Ikuto got his violin and as soon as I stopped speaking the magical sounds of his violin floated over the mic.

_lalala uta wo utaoukao age kokoro no mama utaouakirame ja ikenai dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no utadare ni mo makenai yume ga aru_

As I sung the familiar melody my eyes fluttered close and I let the music take over.

_arukidasou mune hatte _

_watashi dake no michi ga arushinjiru no saho n ta sadakai yama ga ja noshite mo ganbatte nori koe yowatashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

_-La la la singing a songLifting your head and following your heartsinging.I'll never give upThere's nothing I can't doA song of courageI won't lose to anyone because I have dreamsStart walking and puff out your chestDo you believe that the truth isthat only my road is there?We made a high mountainSo that you can try your best to overcome itAnd if you can do thatYou'll create a miracle _

As the final note rang in the air they crowd went wild. My eyes flew open in shock. I'd forgotten I was up on stage. A grin split my face and I turned to Ikuto wanting to share the moment. But when I turned toward him the expression I saw on his face was unexpected. A soft smile graced his lips as he surveyed the scene in front of him. His expression was sad, like a soldier knowing he was going out into battle in the morning. Unable to help myself I reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

He turned to me, looking a bit surprised like he had forgotten I was standing next to him.

"You okay?" I asked softly, not loud enough for the mic to pick up on.

In response he only shook his head and smiled, giving my hand a squeeze. He turned back toward the crowd raising our intertwined hands up into the air and bowing, making me follow his lead.

I spoke into the mic, "Well I hope you guys enjoyed that little duet and enjoy the rest of your night." On impulse I lifted Ikuto's and my hands up and called out, "ROCK ON!" With that I made a quick exit, Ikuto in tow.

As we reached the side wings of the stage a cry went out from the crowd. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" the crowd demanded. Disbelieving, I shook my head. "No way," I muttered. "They actually _liked _that?" I muttered, shocked, to myself.

Ikuto overheard and it seemed to snap him out of whatever he was in before. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"H-He-Hey!" I cried. "Put me down!"

He laughed, placing me back on my feet and touching his forehead to mine. "You were amazing," he whispered against my lips, his minty breath blowing in my face.

"Oh yeah?" I said in the same fashion, snaking my arms around his neck.

He smirked, "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Prove it then," I challenged, pulling him closer to me.

"Now how exactly do you want me to do that?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

I stepped closer to him. My lips inches away from his. "Oh, I think you'll find a way," I said cheekily.

He found a way.

**Whoot whoot! So how'd ya like it, huh? Huh? Huh? Tell we what you thought in a review! Once again, thank you Sailor chara for the recommendation. Love you all, my little penguins!**

**P.S. Please check out my other stories on here. There's this one, And So The Plot Thickens (a Maximum Ride Percy Jackson crossover), and A New Cycle Begins (a Vampire Knight fanfiction I am co-authoring with Bane Hiwatari). Also, please check out my fictionpress (same pseudonym and everything!). Thank you! It would mean a lot. Happy first day of Summer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am a bad author. I know, I completely suck. Sooooo much. So this is me, groveling for your forgiveness. Cue the grovel: **

**Bib. 748: *bows* I apologize for being such a loser. **

**Ikuto and Amu: *crosses arms* You are a loser. **

**Bib. 748: *whines* I know! I am a loser! It's just that vacation has been so busy with me taking afternoon naps and all-**

**Ikuto and Amu: *screeches* You've been taking naps while you should've been writing?**

**Bib. 748: *cowers* I have technically been writing, just not this. I've been trying to write a book you know-**

**Ikuto and Amu: And that takes priority over this?**

**Bib. 748: *cries* I know! I a giant loser who doesn't deserve my fans! I suck as a person! *runs away***

**Ikuto and Amu: …she didn't need to take it that far. Bib. 748 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She only owns this sad plotline and her procrastination attitude. *walks away***

I pursed my lips and stared at the ceiling. With all the excitement of last night it felt too mundane to be sitting in a classroom talking about the Industrial Revolution. It's like the entire school comes together to discuss how to suck the energy out of life. They probably have discussion along the lines of, 'hey the students are having too much fun. What's a way to kill their dreams? Any ideas? How can we ruin their lives today?"

Okay, so I was being a bit melodramatic but I couldn't help it. School SUCKED.

Finally, after about a year of droning, the class was finally dismissed for lunch. I let out thankful sigh and stood up rubbing my eyes. When I opened them Kukai was leaning about 6 inches away from my face.

Surprised, I took a step back, "Wha-?"

He said nothing, only continued to stare out me with great interest.

Okay so I was thoroughly weird-ed out. "Um, Kukai? You're kind of being a creeper," I gave him a strange look. "Mind telling me why?"

He grabbed my arm roughly. "Follow me," his tone was one of no nonsense.

"Hey!" I sputtered. "What about lunch?"

We were at a part of the building I've never seen before, not that that's saying much considering sometimes I still get lost on my way to class. It was an older part, probably reserved for musicians if I was hearing correctly. I heard the sound of violin and involuntarily smiled. I couldn't help it, after last night it naturally brought positive thoughts. Kukai caught me smiling and I hurried to rearrange my features. Something told me he wouldn't appreciate my giddiness when he was in this type of mood.

To be completely honest I had no idea if he was angry or depressed or something. He hasn't said one word to me since the classroom. We walked, well, he walked I jogged, along for a good 5 minutes more until we came to a door at the end of the hall. From outside the hallway I could hear the melodious notes drifting from the base. _To where you are_. The name of the song popped into my mind and I bowed my head. Whoever was playing was really putting there heart and soul into the song, showing that they really have experienced lost. We paused at the door and waited for the song to finish. As soon as the last note drifted away Kukai knocked, no, banged, on the door.

After a moment the someone unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Ikuto asked. "Or are you just trying to bother me?"

"This a bit more important than you and your ego right now Cat," Kukai responded tersely. "We need to talk."

Ikuto glanced back and forth between us then opened the door wider. "Come in then," he said coldly.

Okay, I had no idea what was going on but it seemed serious enough that Ikuto let a comment like that pass without at least a snarky comment.

Stepping the into the room Ikuto gave me a meaningful look. Not fully understanding what we were here either for I gave a noncommittal shrug.

Kukai stepped in and locked the door behind him. Turning toward us he closed his eyes and sighed. "Couldn't you at least be a little more careful?" he said loudly. "And at least _try_ not to put Amu in danger?"

Ikuto crossed his arms. "Are you insinuating that I won't be able to protect her if it comes to that?" he said harshly.

Kukai stepped forward menacingly. "That's exactly what I'm 'insinuating,'" he spat. "Can you honestly say you'll be able to protect her against anything?" He gestured in my direction. "Because you're doing a shitty job so far."

"Shut your mouth," Ikuto clenched his fist. "You're in no position to tell me what I can and can't do."

"AND YOU ARE?" he exploded. "You can't even protect yourself and you think you can protect someone else? You know how they are! You know that they won't stop!"

Ikuto's eyes flashed. "Don't start Kukai. I have them under control."

"I don't think you do," Kukai's voice turned deathly quiet which was somehow scarier than his yelling. "You didn't even know that they were looking into everything at the school. Damn it Ikuto, you just exposed her to the whole world with the stunt you pulled last night. You just dropped her right on top of their radar. Congratulations, you have just succeeded in screwing up her life!"

Okay this was getting way to tense. I wasn't stupid, I knew they were referring to me and I was assuming the "they" that was referred to was Easter.

I placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed them away from each other. "Can't we just get along? I mean what was done is done right? It's not like we can do anything now." I looked back and forth between them, eyes pleading. I seriously did not want anything heavy on me right after finally getting a break in my life.

Kukai stepped away. "You don't get it do you?" he looked at me with a peculiar expression on his face. "You're in danger now. Easter could find you and ruin your life now. Are you okay with that? Are you okay with your life being analyzed and destroyed for something your not even part of?"

I studied his eyes for a moment and smiled bitterly. "You're wrong about something Kukai. I've been part of this from the first time I met you guys. Aren't I right?"

He said nothing, only gazed at me with a stony expression on his face. After a few moments he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

**Okay, so once again, I apologize for the **_**suuuupper**_** late update. I'll (try) to write more frequently and get updates up sooner. But I have a favor to ask: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY REASONS I DECIDE TO UPDATE! SO PLEASE, **_**PLEASE **_**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooooo…. Update?**

**Bib. 748: Hello.**

**Ikuto: … Why are you so calm?**

**Bib. 748: Would you prefer me to jump off a building?**

**Ikuto/Amu: O.O *whispers* What's wrong with her?**

**Bib. 748: I lost my imagination. **

**Readers: O.O *whispers to Ikuto/Amu* Why are we reading this then?**

**Ikuto/Amu: *shrugs* Because she has no other friends. **

**Bib. 748: That is correct. I am a lonely potato who does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters. **

**Ikuto/Amu/Readers: Er…..**

I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably. Have I mentioned I hate tests? Because I do. I mean I'm not stupid or anything I just so happen to not test well. First quarter was almost over and our celebration included seat changes and exams. And just because my life can't get even more complicated it was on the History of Japan. I mean, _hello_? Does the word AMERICAN mean nothing to you? To top it off my new neighbor happened to be Kukai and, since he was still ignoring me, any attempt at conversation was promptly ignored.

I blew out a breath of frustration and decided to pick my answers by using eany-meany-miney-mo. A full proof plan don't you think? I mean, it's not like I have any better ideas. Suddenly, a note landed on my desk. I paused then looked up quickly to see if the teacher was watching. Satisfied that the cost was clear I grabbed the note and opened it.

Inside was writing I'd recognize anywhere.

Baka,

Kyoto's Golden Temple was made first in 1397. Silver Temple in 1490. Duh.

-K.

I flicked my eyes toward Kukai. He was meticulously writing down a short answer and, almost invisibly, I saw him point to his test and then to me. Message well received. Smiling a little I turned back to my test and plunged in.

"Pass up your tests to the first person in your row."

You could literally hear everyone's sigh of relief. Passing up my test I leaned back and stretched. "Well that could've gone better," I mumbled to myself.

"You got that right," Kukai said next to me.

Surprised, I turned to look at him. I'm sure my facial expression must have been hysterical. He gave me a strange look. "What?"

"So you're talking to me again?" I blurted out.

He thought about that for a second. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Maybe it was because of the stress of testing or maybe it was built up frustration about my current situation but I felt something inside me snap. Like a dam bursting open anger flooded up inside me and I snapped, "Well it's nice to see that someone finally got over themselves."

I rose out of my seat clenching my fists.

Everyone looked up at me in surprise. "Hinamori-san?" Sensei asked a bit confused. "Is everything all right back there?"

"May I go to the nurse sensei?" I asked loudly, "I don't feel well."

He looked taken aback. "Er, sure. Would you like someone to go with you?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I responded, already heading out the door.

Getting to the door it took all my willpower NOT to slam the door as hard as I could.

I dug my hands into my pockets and walked down to the nurses office. Might as well get in some nap time while I can. Ever since the night of the concert Ikuto and I have made it part of our schedule to perform at least one night a week. Last night just happened to be one of those nights and I was pretty much beat.

Mulling over some new songs we could perform for next week I didn't notice the girl in front of me until I walked into her.

"Oof!" Colliding, we both fell and landed non-too-gently on our asses. Shocked back into reality I began to apologize. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a spaz and didn't even see you there!" I grimaced internally. I swear, I needed a guard dog or something to bark at me when I begin to space out. Absent minded much?

The girl looked up and narrowed her eyes. Damn, out of all the people in the school I manage to knock over the one who hates me the most. As if I didn't have enough problems.

Saaya curled her lip in disgust. "Pay attention will you? Our are you too stupid to pay attention?"Ex_cuse _me, I know I might not be the most attentive but stupid? Not on your life. Feeling particularly malicious I snapped, "I'm pretty sure that's you or is your class ranking not proof enough?"

She shot up like a rubber band or something like that. "And like you can say any better you boyfriend stealer!"

I sniggered. So that's what this was about huh? She thought I stole her boyfriend away from her. Eh, might as well vent some steam off of her. "I'm pretty sure it's not considered stealing," I responded lazily, "If they come willingly. I mean, I can't help it if I'm so irresistible." Man, I've been spending _waaaaay _too much time with Ikuto lately.

I could see anger flare into her eyes. "You wish!" she spat. "I don't know what you've done, but ever since you came to this school every hot guy went crazy. I mean, what guy would want _you_?" She looked me up and down in disgust.

"Oh Saaya," I put a hand over my heart. "Must you hurt me so? I'm crying. Seriously I am. On the inside." I smirked. Whoa, where was this sarcasm coming from? I felt like someone else was in my mind and mouth, fueling me the comebacks. I usually wasn't so eloquent in my responses, not to mention coherent. Where did my usual stutter go?

Entrapped in my thoughts I didn't realize it when Saaya reared her hand back and slapped me in the face. The sound echoed down the hall and there was a pause. More out of surprise then anything, it took me a while to realize what happened. I felt anger build up inside me and I turned my face around to look her squarely in the eyes. "Oh Saaya," I said sickly sweet. "I didn't know you were tired of living so early. You should've told me earlier and this could have been solved a long time ago." I stepped close to her. It was on.

**Soooo, what'cha think? Press that little blue button down there and make my day. Come on, press it! You know you want too! Press it! Press it! Press it! Happy Belated Halloween by the way. =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Copyright and Disclaimer:**

**Bib. 748: *wearing a Santa hat* Happy belated Christmas and a Happy New Year all! Aren't you proud of me? I updated ALL my stories just in time for the New Year!**

**Ikuto: But then again you haven't updated in a little less than two months.**

**Bib. 748: =.= Don't ruin it.**

**Amu: How is he going to ruin it? You even admit it yourself that you're horrible and lazy. **

**Bib. 748: BUT it is my New Year's resolution to change that. That must count for something right?**

**Amu: Actions speak louder than words. *walks away***

**Bib. 748: Wait! Where are you going? Hey! Don't ignore me! Where are you going? *turns to Ikuto only to find him missing* Where did they go?**

**Santa: Ho Ho Ho!**

**Bib. 748: =.= Christmas is over. **

**Santa: HO HO HO!**

**Bib. 748: o.O Okay then! I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters! Only this story and my zeppoles! *runs away***

I saw a flash of fear flit across her eyes for a second before she hid it by stepping back.

"Oh please," she sneered. "You are so not worth fighting with."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Not so tough when you don't have any cronies with you are you?" I haven't been this seriously pissed in a while and you have no idea how much I wanted to reach up and slap that stupid expression off her face. No one, and I mean _no one_, disrespects me like that. I guess those are just my crazy American notions.

She harrumphed and crossed her arms across her chest. "You're just jealous of the relationship my I-chan and I have with each other."

I snorted. "What relationship? The one where you stalk him and he slaps a restraining order on you? Oh yeah, I'm terribly jealous." Okay Amu, I know this girl is out of her freaking mind but it's time to calm down before you strangle her to death. I could already feel a vain popping out.

"Hmm, well aren't you one little feisty strawberry? You've been holding out on me haven't you?" said a familiar voice.

What the hell? Strawberry? Why am I a strawberry? Just because my hair is pink? What a jerk.

"I-chan!" Saaya exclaimed tearfully, practically making a running leap into his arms.

This girl really wants to get it doesn't she?

Before I could go completely wacko Ikuto curled his lip in disgust and peeled her off his arm. "Personal space."

Then, much to Saaya's surprise and my personal amusement, Ikuto swatted her away like a bug.

I knew there was a reason I liked this guy.

"But-what-I-" Saaya spluttered. "What are you doing I-chan?"

"I-chan" strode over to me and, without looking back, said, "Can you stop with the I-chan? I-chan this, I-chan that, it's so annoying."

Even though this was probably wrong on so many levels I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Saaya's face darkened. "You'll regret this I-chan. I have no problem telling her what you really are," she threatened.

I yawned dramatically and brought a hand to cover my mouth. "Oh give it up already Saaya. I know everything already so enough with your dramatics." Oh yeah, _way_ to much time I've been spending with Ikuto.

At that Saaya looked startled, flashing Ikuto a tearful look. "Is this true?" she whispered. "How could you!" she wailed. "I thought we had something special!"

Yes, because a blackmailing relationship is always considered special.

"Look," I could hear a tinge of annoyance in his voice now. "We never had any type of relationship, _period_. I always put up with your childish behavior because of the director but now I realize that I really DON'T CARE. I don't care if you go blab to the director that I'm being irresponsible and impossible because, right now at this very moment, I have everything I need right in front of me." The whole time he was talking he never once looked away from me and, once he finished talking, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "I have everything I need right in front of me," he murmured to me, planting a kiss on my lips.

In almost a daze I heard Saaya stomp away angrily before another voice penetrated my otherwise fuzzy brain.

"I'm guessing you feel much better now that you have your own personal maid huh Amu?"

Reluctantly Ikuto pulled away from me. "Anything you wanted specifically Souma?" he asked, shooting daggers at Kukai with his eyes.

Kukai raised an eyebrow at his annoyed tone. "Actually yes," he said dryly. "I wanted to talk to Amu if you didn't mind," he snapped sarcastically.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "Give me one good reason I should let you." I could feel him tense up.

"Because I really don't think it's your decision," he growled.

These guys, I couldn't decide whether they're the best of friends or the worst of enemies.

Sighing, I stepped in front of Ikuto to somewhat block them from each other.

"What do you want Kukai?" I meant to make my voice to sound cold and harsh but somehow it came out more tired than anything.

He tore his eyes away from Ikuto and instead focused on me. "In private?" he almost pleaded.

I closed my eyes. "I'd rather not if that's okay with you." Ugh, I hate how formal we sound now.

Kukai sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry okay? I just-" he stopped, searching for words, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Is that so wrong?" His eyes were pleading with me, saying all the things he couldn't and I felt myself already being to forgive him.

"Kukai-"

"Just let me finish okay?" He took a deep breath. "Amu, you're like a little sister to me and, even though I know Ikuto is stupid and annoying-" this got a growl out of Ikuto "-I know he'll take care of you and treat you right. It's just that I'm not sure you fully comprehend the abilities of Easter Corporation. They can tear your life apart- I've seen them do it- and I don't think you can even begin to fully comprehend the dangers they can put you through. Can you understand now why I acted the way I did?"

"I wouldn't let them do that," Ikuto said quietly. "Look Souma, I know what they are capable of, you can trust me on that, but you know that I would never let anyone of them get her like that. And I know that, if anything, you'd have her back too. Aren't I right?"

They stared at each other for a long moment until I could see a small smile forming across Kukai's lips. "Fine Tsukiyomi; you win this time. But you have to know, if you hurt her, I will personally make sure you will never be able to reproduce. Do I make myself clear?"

Ikuto smirked. "Then you have to know that I would never purposely hurt her and that, if you even _think_ about hurting her, I will personally kill you myself."

Um, hello? I'm right here if they didn't notice. What the hell are wrong with these guys anyway? One minute they're about to punch each other in the face and the next they're all buddy buddy.

"You guys are _so weird_," I told them.

Simultaneously, they both looked at me and smirked. "Oh you know you love me," they both said.

They looked back at each other. "Stop copying me."

Kukai furrowed his brow while Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "Stop copying me!" they both exclaimed angrily.

Whoa, that was eerie.

**Response time! **

**Raegan: Thank you! How was this chapter? Hopefully not as bad as I think. ;)**

**Bunny: Aw! Thanks so much! I appreciate the support. You're awesome and amazing just for being so nice! =3**

**Anonymous (person who left a review but not a name): Thanks! I appreciate it! =)**

**So um, how was it? Review please? Happy New Years all! By the way, I still accept review as belated Christmas presents. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I know it's been **_**months **_**since I've updated last but trust me, I have legitimate excuses for that. But, since you probably are all kind of annoyed I'll just get straight into the chapter. **

**Disclaimer and Copyright: Bibliotaku748 does not own Shugo Chara or these characters, only this story. **

"You want to do what?" I gasp incredulously.

Kukai looks at me oddly. "I want to volunteer myself for the Maid Café," he smiles at me bemusedly at my expression as he tosses a piece of sushi into his mouth.

Tadase looks at me pityingly yet understandingly. "Don't try to talk him out of it. Ever since Nanido-sensei told us that our class needed to switch to the Maid Café since Class 2-B was already doing a play he's been obsessed with being a 'maid' for a day." He places are air quotes around 'maid' and make a face. Tadase, unlike Kukai, was forcefully dragged into the Maid Café because, let's face it, with his girly features, it was just a given.

I stare at him blankly for a second until something clicks inside my brain. Right, Nanido-sensei, homeroom teacher. You see, Nanido-sensei and Takimaru-sensei, the homeroom teacher for 2-B, are apparently sworn enemies, using the school fair as a way to settle an old argument. How in fact they're going to settle an argument by finding out which class exhibition is the most popular is beyond me but that's what I heard they are planning to do.

Ikuto smirks and crosses his legs in front of him, leaning his back against the wall gloatingly. Unsurprisingly, Ikuto was the one who nominated Tadase as a host.

The rooftop, the scene of a-many informative conversations, became our little group's hangout during lunch break, the only time during the school day that we can all be together.

Yaya harrumphs while Rima glowers at him next to me. "So now it's our fault that our class was responsible enough to hand in the confirmation letter in early?" Rima snaps, her honey eyes gleaming in anger.

Kukai skirts further away from her, "Of course it isn't," he says smoothly, trying to hide his fear. Like everyone else in our little circle, Kukai did not want to get Rima mad. For such a little girl she could be a little demon when she really wanted too. "I, personally, will enjoy seeing you act like a little princess for once." He smiles innocently as her eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Funny Kukai, do you want me to make your face funny looking?" she says sweetly.

We all scoot back and watch her warily until she comes back to snuggle up next to me.

In a hilarious turn of even homeroom 2-B, the same homeroom Yaya and Rima shared, decided to something a little differently than expected. You see, _their _homeroom teacher, going through a romance type of stage, helped nudge along the class' decision to do the play West Side Story.

Hey, it is considered the modern day Romeo and Juliet right?

Now, of course, since they were already assigned that time slot, my class of course needed to change our decision, deciding to switch to the ever so popular Maid Café.

I shake my head to clear away these thoughts and turn to Nagihiko. "So what's your class doing?" I ask curiously.

I heard through the rumor mill that his class was doing some sort of store but you can't exactly say that's a reliable source of information.

He smiles gratefully at me for shifting the conversation and carefully packs away his bento box. "A dango shop," he says simply. "One of the guys in my class is super good at all the finance and technical stuff so it's kind of a win-win situation money wise."

We talk a bit more until the school bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, our queue to go our separate ways. And, being that I had gym next, Nagihiko and I trudge down the downstairs and head towards the locker rooms.

There's a rare moment of silence between us, lost in our own thoughts. Before I know it I feel a pair of eyes on me, glancing repeatedly at me with a troubled look on his face. Now _that's_ the last straw.

I stop walking and place my hands on my hips. "Okay, what's up Nagi? You've been staring at me like a stalker since lunch. What's wrong with you?" I demand forcefully.

He flushes in embarrassment, looking away from me. "It's nothing really, just…" he pauses, struggling for words. "How are you and Ikuto doing?" he blurts out. "I mean, have you noticed any weird things happening around you?"

I raise an eyebrow and sigh. So that's what this is about. I slump onto the step behind me, forgetting about gym class for a second. "Actually, things have been better than ever," I say in admonishment. "I mean, Saaya pretty much dropped off the face of the earth after the little scene in the hall, the Joker gig is getting more popular after the duet with the Black Cat, and I'm still hidden from Easter. I-" I break off and frown. "I just… feel like something is off you know? Like, things shouldn't be going this well, like it's only the calm before the storm." I scrunch my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them, a defense position that I still retained from my childhood. I look up at him pleadingly, silently demanding answers that he had no way of knowing.

He exhales a deep breath, as if he was bracing himself for something extreme, taking a seat on the step next to me "I wish I had something to tell you to make in better but I really don't," he sighs again. "Maybe you'll always feel like you need to watch over your shoulder as long as Easter is still around but that's something we all have to deal with. I just wanted to tell you that you can't let it affect you. With thing going well down at the Depot and the school festival around the corner you don't need the extra stress. Just take things as they are." He smiles sympathetically and stands up, holding a hand out to me. "Now, let's go before Kamiru-sensei blows a gasket."

I laugh a real laugh for what seems like the first time in weeks and grab his hand, feeling much better now than I did before.

Little did I know then that the storm was coming sooner than I thought.

_**~~Time Lapse- Day of the School Festival~~**_

I tug at the end of the skirt and squirm in front of the mirror, glaring at my reflection. There is no way I can wear this in public. The fabric is just way too… clingy and _short_.

I run a hand down the ruffled fabric and bite my lip in contemplation. When the class originally decided on the Maid Café I just figured that it would be the standard apron and stupid hop hat thing but _noooo_, it just so happened to be the whole sahbang, complete with the white stockings, black tap shoes, and the cosplay dress. I groan, oh god, the _dress_. Imagine the classic black and white puff, tight around the chest and poufy at the short sleeves, the corset pulled tight around my waist where it ended at the hips, bellowing out from there in ruffles that end about mid thigh.

I turn away from the mirror in disgust and grip the curtain that was serving as the makeshift changing room for the girls. From the sound of things the other girls were already changed and out and about, helping with setting up.

Man, I _really _wish that I didn't have to go out there.

But, like they all say, you can't hide away forever, even if I really, _really _wanted too.

I take a deep breath before carefully rearranging my expression into an indifferent mask, flinging open the curtain and marching into the room with my head held high.

As I walk in the room abruptly falls silent, all eyes turning to examine my appearance.

I feel heat creeping up my neck and I fight to keep it down. "What are you all looking at?" I snap. "We have work to get done here."

There's a pause until the room erupts into cries of _"Cool and Spicy!" _I roll my eyes and duck behind one of the backgrounds that I saw Tadase and Kukai hiding behind.

I release a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding when I'm in the clear and lean against one of the desks that was pushed behind there. Something is telling me that this is going to be a long day.

"Wow Amu," Kukai whistles, "You clean up good." He gives me two thumbs up and winks playfully.

I laugh, finally relaxing for the first time that day and shoot back, "Well you don't look to bad yourself."

And he didn't. Dressed in black slacks and a black dress jacket, a white dress shirt peeking out from underneath, he radiated confidence and calmness, obviously comfortable with the attire. We exchange grins and I straighten, jumping up onto the desk top.

Tadase clears his throat. "Kukai's right though, you look cute in that outfit," he says shyly. His eyes suddenly widen in shock and he adds on quickly, "That's not to say that you aren't cute in other outfits I mean. Not that I've been checking you out or anything. Because I haven't. Not that there's something wrong with you, because there's not and I'm going to shut up now because I'm babbling." He blushes furiously and looks away, clearing his throat again. "The bottom line is that you look nice." Like Kukai he was wearing the host outfit and as he fiddles with a button in embarrassment I can't help but think how different our lives really were. They were from families who dined in fancy restaurants and traveled around in limos and I was just plain out Amu. I feel a pang in my chest with this realization and I push away the hurt that was flourishing in my chest.

I mentally shake myself away from these thoughts and smile a strained smile. "Um, thank you, I appreciate it." I tug down my skirt nervously and try to stretch it down to my knees, trying to keep my blushing to a minimum.

Kukai taunts Tadase for a few minutes before glancing over at me slyly. "You know, I think Ikuto is going to go crazy once he see's you dressed up like that. It's going to be fun seeing you too serving customers together when he goes all pervy on you," he muses.

I pull back in surprise. "Work with me? I thought he was working in the kitchen," I say desperately.

Tadase nods in agreement. "He was supposed to, originally, but Takeshi-kun called in sick at the last minute and Ikuto was the only guy on hand."

My mouth drops open in surprise, flopping around limply like a fish out of water before I'm interrupted by a familiar blue haired neko pervert.

Taking me completely by surprise he crashes into me, nearly pushing me out of my seat on the desk.

"Do I spy with my little eye my little strawberry all dressed up?" he purrs. "It smells like her,"- he sniffs my hair, grazing his nose around my hair- "It feels like her,"- he pulls me into his arms- "Does it taste like her?"- he nips my ear, earning a yelp of surprise from me, causing me to slap a hand over my ear.

"D-Don't d-do that," I gasp, my face rivaling a tomatoes in color in a matter of zero point five seconds.

He chuckles lowly and shifts so that I'm sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist to trap me there.

Kukai laughs at my surprised face and winks over at me. "We'll leave you two alone then." With that he grabs Tadase by the arms and pulls him away, leaving me abandoned with the neko pervert. Because, you know, that's the _logical _thing to do. Some friends they are.

"Now that we're alone," Ikuto whispers in my ear.

I squeak and jump up, stumbling backwards and holding up my hands in the universal sign of defeat. "Um, not here Ikuto. There are other people behind this wall remember?" I say desperately trying to fend off his advances.

He smirks seductively, stalking towards me and forcing me back into a corner. "That just makes it more interesting," he winks playfully.

I take a few more steps back and laugh nervously. "Ha-ha, that's f-funny. V-very, very funny. I never k-knew you w-were so funny Ikuto," I blurt out tensely.

He rolls his eyes. "So I'm a comedian now?" Quick as lighting he snatches my arm and whirls me around so that I'm sandwiched between him and the wall. "Now," he murmurs, sapphire eyes burning, "Where were we?" He inches his face closer to mine, his closeness causing all thoughts to fly out of my head.

Oh well, one kiss couldn't hurt that much right? I tilt my head up to him and my eyes just begin to flutter shut in anticipation-

"Ikuto!" someone calls from behind breathlessly.

He growls in aggravation and pulls away, glaring at the person who called him. "What do you want?" he barks, anger flashing across his sharp features.

Kukai pales even more, his face going completely white. "There's someone here to see you." His voice comes out strangled, barely able to be understood.

Ikuto squints at him and grabs my hand, idly tracing circles on my skin, causing shivers to run down my spine. Kukai disappears and we exchange confused looks before heading around our private little hideout.

Once Ikuto rounds the corner he freezes abruptly, making me run into his bank.

"Hey, what's the big ideal?" I tap his back gently and glance around him to see what had everyone so spooked.

"Utau," he gasps. "What are you doing here?"

**Anywho, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever updated. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! How's it going? So, I actually meant to post this on Friday but I forgot to write it. Whoopsies! Okay, so I want to try something a little differently compared to my usual omake in the beginning so tell me if you like this new idea, 'kay? Great, thank you all!**

_**Once Ikuto rounds the corner he freezes abruptly, making me run into his bank.**_

_**"Hey, what's the big ideal?" I tap his back gently and glance around him to see what had everyone so spooked.**_

_**"Utau," he gasps. "What are you doing here?"**_

_**She waves an indifferent hand. "Don't worry, I'm not here about your new toy. I just want to tell you that Bibliotaku748 does not own Shugo Chara or any of these characters. She only owns this story." **_

**Now onto the story!**

The blond beauty smirks, her amethyst eyes glittering coldly. "Ikuto dear," she says coolly. "Is that anyway to treat your dear sister after so long?" She glides in the room, taking a seat at one of the tables set up for the cafe.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto snaps, obviously not as pleased as she seems to be.

She smiles slowly, lowering her lids slightly. "What do you mean?" she replies innocently. "I only wanted to see my big brother at his school fair. It's not everyday that you need to play nice." She spots me hovering next to Ikuto and her eyes narrow into a glare, her lips curling in disgust.

Well, that's not very friendly.

I fight the urge to shudder but can't help it when my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I've never met anyone so hostile towards me so quickly. But, after living in America my whole teenage life, you learn how to deal with girls in desperate need of attitude adjustments.

"So it's true then," she glowers. "You're his new gold digging girlfriend. I have to admit Ikuto, I figured that she'd at least be pretty."

Did she just call me ugly? Oh hell no. I know I'm no princess but I'm not ugly.

I raise my head and stare levelly back at her. "You're Utau I'm guessing," I interject, walking up to her. "I'm Amu. I'd say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie," I hold out my hand for her to shake but she only stares at it as if it was about to eat her.

I roll my eyes internally and grab the hand that was thrumming on the desk, clasping it with mine and pumping it up and down. "This is called a handshake," I say slowly, as if she were mentally impaired. "It is a form of greeting. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" I give her a mega watt smile, showing her that I couldn't care less what she thought about me.

Her eyes flash in anger and she rips her hand out of mine, standing up stiffly. "Who do you think your talking too?" her voice getting dangerously high.

I straighten and look her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I think that you might need medical attention if you can't remember your own name," I point out seriously.

"You little-!" She raises her hand behind her and swings it towards my face.

But, before it makes contact, long fingers grab her wrist, stopping her before she could make contact.

I look up in surprise, freezing for a moment when I see Kukai.

But that's not what had me shocked. Oh no, it was his expression. While his facial expression is usually humorous, even when he's being serious, all traces of humor is currently wiped from his face. His expression is hard, his eyes completely emotionless as he stares down at Utau.

"Stop it," he commands quietly.

She pops her jaw, her expression matching his in anger. "Stay out of this Kukai, this has nothing to do with you." She attempts to pull her arm out of his grip, the action futile.

"Actually," he says lightly. "I believe that you were about to hit one of my friends. My friends equals my business."

The tension in the room increases- if that's even possible- all eyes on them now.

Ikuto, suddenly by my side, tenses and steps in front of me, becoming a human shield. He leans over and mutters something into Kukai's ear. Whatever it is causes him to turn back sharply, flitting his gaze between Ikuto and I. In response I only give him a questioning look, way passed confused on the whole situation.

"Why don't you two take it outside?" Ikuto suggests smoothly. "I'm sure you both have some things to talk about."

Without waiting for any type of consent Kukai turns on his heel and walks briskly out of the room, dragging Utau along behind him.

And, before anyone could stop him, Ikuto grabs my hand and shoots out of the room, tossing a careless, "We'll be back later," over his shoulder on the way out.

He guides me down an unknown hallway and pulls me into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

He begins to pace, running a hand through his carefully styled hair, ruffling it in desperation. "How did they find out?" he mutters to himself. "There's no reason they should've known this soon. I mean, we've been careful, we've covered our tracks. And why did they send _her_?" Suddenly, he stops and whips back around, dropping his hands heavily on my shoulders, the brute force causing me too wince.

I look up at him in annoyance, my emotions put on pause as soon as I see his face. His normally cool eyes are wild now, moving consistently as if he was doing a sweep of the room. His body is tense against mine, his voice tinged with something that sounded like... fear?

With that alone I know that something is very, very wrong.

"I-Ikuto?" I stutter. "What's going on-?"

He crushes me to his chest, his arms tugging me closer. I gasp in surprise and blush at the sudden intimacy.

"Just let me hold you like this for now," he whispers in my ear, his breath blowing gently across my face. "Just for a little longer." His voice cracks slightly and I jolt slightly.

I've never heard him sound so defenseless and so unlike himself. Compared to his usual cocky sarcastic attitude the man holding me seems lost and vulnerable.

But, like all things, it came to an end.

Ikuto pulls away, sliding his hands up so that they were gripping just below my shoulders. "I guess it's time I explain everything right?" he sighs.

I nod slowly, not sure if I actually wanted to hear it now that I know what type of reaction it causes.

He takes my hand once again and pull me into a seat, taking the one in front of me.

"I'm sorry you needed to meet my sister like that," he smirks, all traces of the unsure little boy gone. "She has a knack of dramatics, always did. But I guess it's not completely her fault, considering how we were raised." He stops, gathering his thoughts. "Anyway, one thing you should know is that I haven't seen her ever since I 'walked out' on my family but I have been keeping tabs on her. A few years ago she debuted as an upcoming artist under Easter Corporation's Musical Sphere. Ever since then Hoshina Utau has used her fame to help Easter out with more difficult and more personal matters. Matters that they would prefer the public remain unaware off." He tightens his grip and traces random circles on the back of my hand. "I just thought that we'd have more time before they'd send someone in after us. I had figured that I was doing a good job of keeping you unknown." His eyes flash guiltily at me and this time I'm the one to grip his had.

"You are," I mutter. "But, Ikuto, you're only human. You knew that they were going to find out eventually. Besides, what's the worse thing they can do?" I add on lightly, trying to insert hope into the situation. His sapphire eyes darken, reminiscing about something in his memory. He drops my hand abruptly and leans back in his chair, staring at a point beyond my head. "Maybe we should... maybe we should take a break," he blurts out with some difficulty.

I look at him blankly, his words not fully settling in my mind initially. "What?" I respond intelligently. "Why?"

His eyes suddenly flash to mine. "_Why_? Are you kidding me? This is Easter we're talking about. I know what they can do."

I stand up quickly, glaring down at him. "Don't go there," I warn.

He straightens, raising his head only slightly to look up at me. "Amu," he begins patiently. "They can hurt you. They can hurt your _family_. Do you really want to risk that on someone like me?"

I don't respond for a minute, allowing the room to fill over with crippling silence. "No," I admit quietly. "I don't want to risk that for someone like you. No, I'm only willing to 'risk it' for _you_, and no one else." With that I whirl around and walk back over to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to classroom where I'll end up making a complete ass out of myself trying to be the best damn maid Seiyo High has ever seen." I open the door and slide through, shutting it gently behind me.

I hear Ikuto calling after me, telling me that the conversation wasn't finished.

Yet, even though I know staying with Ikuto will probably be the hardest thing I have ever done, I was too far gone to give up now. I was already falling in love with him and there is no way I can ever go back.

**Whew! That chapter was interesting to write. Now, there are a few announcements I need to make before answering my lovely reviewers. The first order of business is about this story's title. As you know I accidentally posted the story under **_**New Begginning **_**instead of **_**New Beginning. **_**Yeah, I know, a really stupid spelling error on my part. **

**Anyway, I wanted to make the fix but, in the process, some of your alerts may get a bit lost. So, I will update around the 24th so if you don't get alerted around that time about a new chapter please just re-alert this story. Thanks so much and sorry about that little technical thing. **

**Secondly, I am looking for a BETA reader since, let's face it, I never really proofread and that just makes it harder on you guys. So, if anyone is interested just send me a PM or a review talking about your interest. I would greatly appreciate if this person could also BETA my other story **_**And So The Plot Thickens**_**. **

**Now onto reviews!**

**Anonymous 3: Aww! You make me blush. =^-^= Thanks so much for the review and please keep reading. It makes me happy knowing that someone is enjoying this. Have an awesome day!**

**Guest who reviewed on first on 7/29: I feel so flattered that you sacrificed your sleep to read this. A million hugs to you! I hope this update was quick enough and please keep checking up on this story. DFTBA! **

**Guest who reviewed second on 7/29: And this story loves you! 3 Thanks for the super nice review!**

**Guest who reviewed on 7/30: Fresh on the page and updated. Thanks for the love but I'm sorry that I can't give you a ballpark number to how many more chapters this story might have. But please stick around and it will literally fill my day with unicorns. =)**

**Please review! Any type of feedback will be greatly appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Review answering time!**

**T****o **** 4ever: Thanks for reviewing and following this story all the way through! As for them breaking up- well, you'll just have to stick around to see. ;) (Sorry, couldn't help it) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and hope to hear from you again. You made my day. =)**

**To Guest: Sorry, I can't tell you if Kukai and Utua are together but I CAN tell you that you will definitely find out soon. =) Thanks for reviewing and super nice words of encouragement. You seriously make me want to update as soon as possible. 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer and Copyright: Bibliotaku748 does not own Shugo Chara or these characters- she only owns this story. **

* * *

I wipe a hand across my forehead and drop into one of the rare seats that weren't occupied. Geez, if I was this physically exhausted after two measly hours of waitressing I seriously had no idea how people made a living out of this.

"Hinamori-san! You can go on break now," the class rep calls out, brushing past me with a plate of cakes in one hand. Yuuki, I think her name is.

I make a faint sound of assent, needing to forcibly pull myself off from the chair.

"Arigato," I mutter over my shoulder, making a beeline to the door without bothering to change out of my maid outfit.

I wander around for a bit trying to keep my mind from straying to Ikuto and Kukai. I mean, Hoshina Utau is his _sister. _Truthfully enough though, it isn't even the fact that she was kind of a huge jerk towards me (jerks I can deal with) but what really took the cake was how Kukai acted around her. And the fact that she listened to him? Well, kind of listened to him- just took the cake.

Ugh, why am I even thinking about this? Shake it away Amu, it had nothing to do with you. No reason to obsess over things that you had no right in knowing.

I pull out my cell phone and glance at the time, completely shocked that I had only been walking around for twenty minutes. Man, maybe I not as good at blocking out that as I thought I was. Glancing down at the bright number that refuses to change, annoyance begins to overwhelm my body. Seriously, where did Ikuto get off telling me that he wanted to break up for me? That idiot, I can take care of myself and I certainly don't need him going off doing stupid things for me. This is _Easter _we're talking about here. I'm pretty sure that they didn't feel so threatened by my existence that they wanted to destroy my life. They probably just assume that I'm some type of fling and beneath them which is completely a-okay with me.

Without even realizing it I end up outside classroom 2-B, distractedly reading the sign on the door informing the public that the play would take place in the auditorium.

That's right; I almost forgot that I promised Rima to watch her on stage. It was an encounter that went a bit like this:

"_Amu-chan?"_

_I glance behind me and smile. "Hey, Rima. What's up?" I ask, turning around to face her. _

_She stares at me with an impassive expression, looking at me so long that it begins to make me nervous. I shift uncomfortably from leg to leg and smile nervously. "Uh Rima? What-"_

"_Will you come watch the play?" she blurts out suddenly, red faintly tinting her cheeks. _

_Well, what can I say to that? _

I shake my head at the memory and chuckle. Rima is sometimes extremely cold but she definitely has her moments.

* * *

"Tadaima," I call, kicking off my school shoes and changing into my house slippers, chucking my bag to the floor in the process.

My mom pops her head around the corner. "Okaerinasai," she responds chirpily, walking towards me. "How was the school festival?"

I flash her a smile. "Good," I respond shortly, channeling my inner teenage vagueness, really not wanting to go into detail. "The play was really funny," I add as almost an afterthought.

And it's true; the play was one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my life. Imagine a whole hour of fairytale parodies inserted in present day acted out by clumsy teenagers and you have an idea of how it went down. And Rima and Yaya's acting? Oh yeah, beyond amusing.

My mom picks up my bag from the floor and props it up so that it rests against the wall. "Would you like some cookies? I just baked a fresh batch," she offers, turning away to head back to the kitchen.

I frown, staring at her retreating back. Fresh cookies? My mom never makes cookies unless there's something wrong. To be honest, she's only baked cookies twice in my whole life- once to tell me that my uncle died from cancer and the second time to tell me that we were moving to Japan.

Immediately I begin to panic, nearly tripping over my own feet as I scurry over to her. "M-mom?" I stutter. "What's wrong? Is it Dad? Ami? Is it you?" I gasp, scanning my eyes over her body as if I could physically _see _if there was something wrong with her.

She pauses in her step. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?" she laughs unconvincingly.

I dig my nails into my palm, trying to get hold of my emotions. "Mom," I say lowly. "What's going on."

She turns around and sighs dejectedly, looking older than her young age. "Amu-" she says strenuously.

"Midori."

We turn our heads to see my dad in the doorframe of the room. "It's fine Midori," he sighs. "She's old enough to know what's going on."

I glance between them nervously, a bit scared to hear what they had to say. My dad, in all circumstances, is always the optimistic one, the one to give us hope- so to see him look so dejected was scary enough in itself.

He gestures to the kitchen and gives me a tense smile that was probably meant to be reassuring. "Why don't we take a seat?" he suggests. "That way we can talk about this over some cookies."

I nod mutely and follow him into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table across from them.

"Where's Ami?" I ask calmly, slipping into my 'cool and spicy' façade.

"Over at a friend's house," he answers simply, his flat expression making it obvious that he did not want her to know about this.

I nod slightly, urging him to continue as my mom slides a plate of cookies onto the table.

He purses his lips, taking my mother's hand in his as she sits down. "Do you remember why we moved back to Japan?"

I blink stupidly, not expecting him to start off like that. "Uh, y-yeah. For your job right? They wanted to give you a promotion or something."

You see, my dad is a wild bird photographer and got transferred to America to further his career when I was two. The only reason we actually came back to Japan was because his job offered him a promotion and a raise if he came back.

His face tightens painfully, his eyes flashing with an inscrutable emotion. "Last week, my company was bought by a huge company here in the city and they decided to do cut backs to save some money. Today-" he clears his throat. "Today I was fired honey."

My eyes widen and my mouth opens slightly in protest. But all the _No, you can't be fired_'sand _you're great at your job_'s get stuck in my throat.

And that's what made it worse- because it's true. My dad really _is _great at what he does and his boss _loves _him; so for some big shot company to come in and fire him is just un-_freaking _-believable.

"Now," he continues, "I know this is very sudden but I promise you that I'll do my best to look for a new job. Daddy knows some other photographers around the area that he is very good friend's with so don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll have a new job before you can say little sparrow," he grins, infusing false excitement in his voice to sooth me.

My mom nods at his side. "Yes, and I'll be working a few more hours at the magazine to make up for the difference. It shouldn't be too bad; we just need to be a little more careful of our spending habits. If we cut back on more extravagant purchases we'll be in tip top shape. This is only temporary Amu- just until your dad gets settled at his new job."

I study their expressions, feeling saddened at their forced optimism which is quickly followed by a tide of anger. How _dare _that company do this. How _dare _they fire my dad without warning or jurisdiction. My dad is a great photographer- probably the best they'll ever find and they just _fire _him?

But, nonetheless, I wouldn't be able to stand upsetting my parents so I just plaster an encouraging smile on my face and nod. "Yeah dad, you'll find a job so fast we won't even realize it. With your skills it would be a national loss if someone didn't snatch you up," I say encouragingly.

He cracks a smile, a real one, and his eyes twinkle for the first time that day. "Thanks Amu, you really know how to treat your old man."

I nod again and stand up, swiping a few cookies from the untouched plate. "Well, I need to do some homework so I'll be up in my room," I gesture to the stairs but keep my eyes on them.

They make a sound of assent and I turn around and walk away, replaying the conversation in my head.

Just when I'm about to exit the room I stop, turning around to face my parents again. "Hey, dad," I call.

He cocks his head at me. "Yes Amu?"

I bite my lip before answering. "I know this sounds really random but I was just wondering. What was the name of the company that bought out your job?"

He looks at me in surprise but doesn't question it. "Oh, do you know that old one that's been around for about three generations? It was that one. I think their name is Easter."

* * *

**Hey guys! Like you probably know already this was supposed to be updated on Friday but then my laptop decided to commit suicide. =.= Yeah, I was not a happy camper. **

**So, this is the result of that little mishap (Tada!). As always, please favorite, alert, and review. You guys make my day. **


End file.
